Jack of All Trades (Working Title)
by Hiddenchopsticks
Summary: As Master of Death, Harry continues duties and travels to the world of Azeroth. He arrives just before the Shattering near a small, secluded kingdom that has a wave of darkness creeping over it; a ravenous, wild disease. The tasks before him are more than he can handle alone, so why not gather some beautiful helpers along the way? No readers under 18. Harry/Multi. SLOW UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

******This is a World of Warcraft/Harry Potter Crossover.**

**A/N: **This one won't be updated any sooner than the other stories I have in progress, but this is what I have for this one so far. It is one of the later stories in the series and the one that I have the most written for, by and large. The only reason I didn't get it posted the same day as the chapter for the other story was because I hadn't broken it into chapters yet, it was one solid file that was about 30k long with no planned chapter breaks at the time.

**Important:** Before you get into this too far, be warned that this will not be a short story. The five chapters I have posted so far only covers Harry's arrival in the world, and the first main third of the worgen starting quest line in Gilneas. Hope you enjoy the story that I have so far! As always, I would love to hear your feedback on the story and individual chapters.

Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Life had been very normal around the Kingdom. There were, of course, the normal uprisings and rebellions that were gossiped about around town with the ladies normally, though to go along with the strange things that had begun happening. Some people never really gave much of their time to listen in on what the ladies were spreading around as the 'latest news' and other useless drivel though. One such person was, Coraliese Glenchill. Freshly aged to 17 years, and was heavily focused on her training to increase her readiness to learn how to be a rogue. None of the rumors from the ladies around town held much interest for her since she either knew the truth from stealth training and overhearing the actual event the girls whispered about, or they were of little consequence.

Coraliese was also separate from most other ladies in the town because she was helping an organization that was led by a man who had been labeled a betrayer and rebel by those same women. She was studying so hard to be a rogue so that she could join with the Gilnean Brigade and help the Alliance. Darius Crowley himself had founded the brigade. Her father had been a strong, though quiet supporter of the man and his endeavor to help the Alliance with some of their battles. She had found that she had a natural ability to get around places without being noticed or heard when she tried. Granted, it was clumsy at best if a master was to watch her, but for someone her age and with no training, it was clear to see she had great potential.

Her father happened to see said potential and so he introduced her to the Kingdom's Rogue trainer, Loren the Fence. While the well-known rogue trainer had not been a supporter of Crowley at the time, she was willing to train anyone who had a modicum of talent in the art of subtlety and the will to persevere. Loren was very picky, however, that she would not accept any above a certain age, and her students had to accept a high level of moral code that they held to for them to receive her training. Coraliese had met those requirements having been only 13 at the time and, because of her father, she had a strong moral compass that she followed.

The seven years of training that she had endured so far was mostly conditioning for her body and tons of practice dodging, picking locks, learning different languages, including codes, and getting a firm understanding of how different political systems and hierarchies functioned for the different races throughout Azeroth. The results were easily seen by how Coraliese moved throughout a crowded area or around people she did not know. She had a very light, but sure step and was able to effortlessly weave her way through people. While her movements were graceful, it wasn't overly apparent enough to draw attention to the fact, but if one knew what to look for, it would be quite clear she had received training.

Her muscles, and as a whole- her entire body, was very well toned as a result of the physical limits she had to push herself to every time in her training sessions. The tight fitting clothes she wore to keep from inhibiting her silent movements, and as protection, proudly showed off her attractive assets…and ass. The neckline of her tight shirt plunged dangerously low to reveal her appeasing and ample cleavage, giving playful hints at what was barely contained within the tightly stretched fabric.

The past few weeks, she had finally gotten permission to focus on her true weapon training. Loren had mentioned, from the very start, that Coraliese would be put through an experimental training regimen if the young girl accepted to come under her tutelage. Had Coraliese known exactly what the older rogue had meant by "experimental" training, she would have likely turned tail and ran. The mental and physical pressure she was put under had been overly intense, but even as a young girl, Coraliese had a high level of perseverance, or stubbornness if you prefer, that would not let her back down or quit.

The part she was most frustrated about, however, was that she had only been allowed to carry a small dagger. She had not even been trained with it by anyone; the things she knew about fighting with it were things she had learned while watching others fight or practicing throwing it while she was bored. Loren had explained her reasoning behind it to be that there was no need at first to learn how to use a weapon, sure it became important later on, and the longer you had practiced with a weapon, the further you could go in mastering it.

Under the same circumstances however, Coraliese had a much better understanding of where and when she could and should use a weapon. She had also learned how to protect herself without the aid of a weapon, which would hopefully transfer to learning how to fight _with_ a weapon, making it even harder for her opponents to fight her. To showcase her abilities when others under Loren made fun of her for her lack of weapons training, Loren set up a small tournament. Students from four of the most recent graduated classes under Loren's training were brought back to face each other.

Wooden sparring weapons were given to each combatant and they were then paired off to duel one at a time, one-on-one. Coraliese was able to defeat almost all of the combatants she faced without using any form of weapon, though three of the last ones were able to overcome her fighting abilities, she was blatantly underestimated by a large majority and the offenders were soundly beaten because of it.

Coraliese was also able to fluently speak all of the languages of the races that made up the Alliance forces and was able to eavesdrop on conversations held by Horde members and get at least a rough idea of the topic and main points of the discussion. She had made great progress and Loren had forewarned her that she would be bringing in some of her friends around Gilneas to help with Coraliese's weapons training so that she could train against a wide range of fighting styles whether it be more of a brawling style battle, or against ones who could use magic.

For right now, however, she pushed the thoughts and excitement over her next training session away. She was on her return trip from a recent mission she had been given. There had been many political shifts throughout Gilneas over the past decade. Darius Crowley, leader of a rebellion in Gilneas, had been ambushed five years previously, which brought an end to the sporadic battles of the Civil War that had been centered on the Westgate Rebellion. King Genn Greymane, his advisors and most other people in the kingdom considered the rebellion to be over with and done since the main leader had been captured and placed in prison, but reality could not be further from the truth. Crowley had found many people throughout the Gilnean society that supported his views, even if they were not very open about it. There was even a large group within the royal court who believed that Crowley had the right idea in supporting the Alliance rather than shutting themselves up within the recently built Greymane Wall.

Because of this fact, there were still a decent number of fighters being sent to help the Alliance keep peace and work to improve the living conditions of the people under the Alliance's jurisdiction. There were sympathetic guards in the very prison that Crowley had been contained within that were passing information back and forth to the rebel leader, which had ultimately saved a large number of lives across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Coraliese was on one such mission. Her task had been to travel to Stormwind, to make contact with one of the officers in the Gilnean Brigade, and leave a stack of new information and orders with him before taking back the most recent reports from the front lines.

It was not a high-risk mission since she only had unarmed skills so far. It was the norm for her tasks as a part time runner. She had been selected for the position of runner partially because it would not be expected of her to be an accomplice to helping the rebellious organization with moving information. Her father was a well-respected man in Gilnean society and she was well known to the city as a hard worker though most did not know she was training to be a rogue. The other reason she had been chosen for the position as a runner was to help her training be sped along. With these missions, she was able to get actual practice with the skills she was learning.

It let her get in some long distance running and endurance training as well and helped her forge a few connections outside of Gilneas that would hopefully help her if she were to leave the kingdom for some reason. She was finishing up the most recent mission she had been sent on and was probably only a kilometer from the part of the Greymane Wall that most couriers used to get in and out of the kingdom when on assignment when she heard a strange howl erupt from her left side. It sounded as though it was a few hundred feet away from where she was.

She checked the wind direction and made sure that she had concealed herself as best as she could. Her scent was covered and as long as she moved at the speed she had been taught, she would be practically invisible to any eyes that might be searching the area for something or someone out of place. She deviated from her current course to go see what was making the noise. Whatever it was, it must be in a strange mood. The howl hadn't sounded strangled or aggressive, but almost…concentrated, if that made any sense, which to her it didn't, but the word felt right.

Not wanting to giver her presence away to the beast, she carefully picked her way around tree trunks and through the sometimes-dense ground cover. As she drew nearer, she began picking up the sound of someone or something breathing heavily. She was approaching the assumed destination from down wind and was happy to know that even if some of her concealment slipped, it would not cause problems that were too disastrous or too big to correct. The only way her target would know she was there was if they got extremely lucky.

She gently slid around a tree trunk as she had hidden behind one when she heard the breathing sound like it was very close. The rate of breathing had slowed down greatly and now almost sounded like someone sleeping. Her head popped around the trunk to look at the figure on the ground and realized that it was indeed a person.

A young looking man with messy black hair was curled up on the ground, the rise and fall of his chest matching up with the sound of the breathing she had followed to this point. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties with that black hair dropping down to cover his eyes slightly. His features were calm, but even with the slowed breathing; she slightly doubted whether his breathing was a good indicator since he had just recently been breathing so heavily. Backing away slightly, Coraliese made a quick trip in a circle around where the young man was curled up, trying to find out if it was a trap or if whatever beast had made the noise was still around, lying in wait for someone to go try to help whoever it was on the ground. She made one more trek around, but a little further out in a larger circle, trying to ensure nothing was around.

After ensuring that she was mostly alone, she went back to the young man and cautiously made her way forward, once more downwind of him in her approach. She stopped twenty yards from his still form and grabbed a decent sized rock. Trying to determine what kind of reaction she would receive, she tossed a rock to the far side of the young man from her and watched his reaction. The black haired figure stilled slightly and seemed to stop breathing for a moment as his head turned to look in the direction the sound had come from.

The reaction was somewhat encouraging since it didn't seem like he would attack first and then try to get answers. Still not wanting to take chances however, she moved forward silently, her body tensed and ready for anything and leapt onto him when she got near enough. She was practically seated on the young man's chest, her leather-clad legs on either side of his chest, pinning his arms to the ground while one had forced his head back against the ground and the other held the small dagger she carried to his throat. She also positioned one of her feet to press down slightly between his legs and applied a slight amount of pressure to try to encourage him to comply with what she commended.

She leaned forward slightly and was about to ask a question when she locked eyes with him. The orbs were a deep but bright emerald green color that she nearly lost herself to. There was a fair amount of surprise housed in them, which was probably the only reason she was not thrown off of him since her pinning stance slacked slightly for a couple seconds. She regained her composure as quickly as she could though and continued with the question she had planned to ask in the first place.

"Are you out here alone?" Her voice came out as a ferocious whisper. The adrenaline in her body making the words come out almost as a growl.

Green eyes stared back at her for a few moments, the surprise slowly giving way to what looked like a mischievous glint and the young man answered, "Is that with or without adding you into the equation?" His voice tinted with a small amount of humor. He quickly lost the joking attitude however when she increased the pressure behind both the dagger and her foot. He sighed, "Yes, unless you have friends hidden in the shadows, it is only the two of us out here. I have no one else." The last few words he spoke were almost sorrowful sounding.

She brushed away any feelings for the time being, trying to ensure that there was no one else around. He spoke again, "Is that not good enough for you? I swear that I am alone. Or at least I severely hope so. Whatever that werewolf thing that was here a bit ago was not my type of 'welcome company' if you know what I mean. It got a nasty little bite on me, but I guess it ran off… Speaking of bites, am I trespassing here?"

Coraliese starred at him in confusion and she lessened the pressure slightly because of it. "Where did that—never mind, no, you are not trespassing." She stated, confusion openly coloring her voice.

"Ah ha, yes, well am I breaking a law right now?" He questioned shortly after her admission.

Coraliese's eyebrows furrowed even more and she shook her head, still trying to understand the line of questioning.

"Then may I ask why, not that I am complaining about the position that much, but why are you still sitting on top of me with your dagger at my throat and your foot in a very disadvantageous position for me if I have done nothing wrong? I need to drink something so I can be sure I won't have a furry little problem creep up on me once a month, if you know what I mean." He stated. The mischievous look in his eyes had spread to his mouth and she flushed slightly at the overall affect it had to his already handsome face.

She wasn't able to talk from the confusion that still was flitting through her system as well as her embarrassment at still being in this position without really needing to be now. The man beneath her gave a small shrug. "Stay there or not, I don't mind, though I personally would enjoy you staying there – minus the dagger and ill-placed boot mind you, I do need to move my arm to get something." And after saying such, he proceeded to seemingly grab something from his pocket, bring it to his lips and drink down the liquid. His face contorted at the obviously disgustingly tasting liquid, but he calmed his features soon enough.

Coraliese's mind had finally engaged while he had been moving and she rolled off of him shortly after he drank down the foul smelling liquid from the glass vial. She blushed furiously and moved a little further away, still keeping her dagger ready in case this was all an act to get her guard down. The young man had moved into full-blown laughter at this point because of her reaction though and it caused her blush to deepen.

He pulled out another container and took a drink from it's contents before placing both back wherever he had pulled them from and let his laughter fully die down, though he still had a wide smile on his face, "Sorry to embarrass you, though I won't take back what I said. Any time you need a seat for that cute butt of yours, you are more than welcome to ask me for a seat." The young man stated easily, apparently enjoying her embarrassment despite his apology.

She took a few breaths before looking over at him with some of her caution coming back. "Who are you, and why are you out in this area? Most people don't travel this deep in the forest, or this close to Gilneas." Her caution and confusion increased when a contemplative expression came over his face.

"What is the next closest city to here? A major city nearby I mean." He asked, looking around the forest again.

"I guess by land it would be the Undercity, which is supposedly where the Forsaken are holed up in. Undercity is located, as the name suggests, under the old, ruined city of Lordaeron. I mostly go to Stormwind or Ironforge since I work with the Alliance and those are their main cities for humans and dwarves."

A look of confusion crossed the stranger's face before it was replaced with a look of resignation and a simple "Oh" was his only reply to the information. He turned from her and looked towards a deeper portion of the forest that was in the opposite direction of Gilneas.

Coraliese frowned at him. "Who are you? You never answered any of my questions. Where are you from and why are you here?" She asked again, beginning to grow impatient. The young man sighed and looked back over at her and a small, forced smile came across his lips.

"My name is Harry Potter. I doubt you have heard of where I am from though. London…England? …Europe? No? Very well then…" He cleared his throat, "As for why I am here, I am in this location because I was trying to hide from the werewolf like creature I saw here. I made it to this clearing before it caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. I tried fighting it off, but…" Harry held up his arm and Coraliese could see where the beast had bitten him, the sleeves of his shirt were ripped slightly, but his skin was not torn up too bad, not anywhere near as bad as the ripping of his shirt would suggest at least.

He continued with his story, "As you can see, it still got a good bite of me. I thankfully had some other potions on me that stopped the bleeding and helped the wound close up better, but I don't think there is anything else I can do to make it better from here. I wasn't able to move much shortly after drinking the second potion since the skin could heal back wrong if I moved too much. I was very thankful that you didn't jump on me until after the potion finished it's work. I did want to get the wolfsbane potion in me though.

"I had thought the thing that attacked me was a werewolf, but since I am not in my home world, I don't know what kind of beasts you have here, it could be an absolutely normal creature for you all here. I took that potion though just to be safe. From the look on your face, you apparently have not heard of werewolves so I'll assume that it was unneeded, but better safe than sorry." Harry was rambling slightly to himself while Coraliese tried to make sense of everything. She wasn't sure about everything she was hearing but she knew she had never heard of…what were the places? Lomdom, Eargland, and Turnip? He had a strange accent to his voice that made it hard to understand.

Those questions could wait for later though, this person, Harry, had apparently been bitten by something he thought was a 'werewolf'. There was a species called worgen here in Azeroth that had appeared slowly over time, here in the forests around Gilneas, but she wasn't sure where they came from. She had heard of a few packs being down in Duskwood though, which is south of Stormwind and Elwynn Forest, so they may have migrated from there. She had heard worgen be refered to as an animalistic version of werewolf, though they didn't have a human counter-conscious trapped within them…or she didn't think so at least. She hadn't faced one herself, but she had run into a few adventurers during a couple of her missions and they were showing scars from bite wounds gained from the beasts, but they didn't mention turning into one themselves…

She had heard a rumor of King Greymane and one of his advisors being the ones to summon them up, but she had heard no facts to back it up…it was an interesting thought though. She mentally shook herself and worked to get her focus completely back on the strange person in front of her. He was still muttering lightly to himself and she couldn't make out what words he was saying. Deciding to draw his attention back once more and try to get a few more answers, she spoke up.

"Werewolves?" Coraliese questioned and Harry looked back at her, showing no signs of his personal rant that he had been working through. While she had a decent idea of what he meant by the word, she wanted to be doubly sure. Some places had similar words for very different subjects.

"Humans who have contracted a virus when their blood comes into contact with saliva that carries the lycanthropy disease. They are forced to change into a beast that stands upright or walks on all four, but they lose their minds during that time and are ruthless, mindless killers that will attack anything around them that they view as prey. There was a potion that had been created back home at first that would allow the weres to keep their mind after the transformation, but a friend of mine was able to find a way to alter the potion to the point that they were able to control whether they changed or not.

"I had to learn how to make it though since after its creation it became a required, common field medicine recipe. I always carry at least one of each of the potions I know how to make, and a few others I haven't mastered yet, but that is neither here nor there right now. That was the potion I drank while you were so happily situated on me." Harry explained.

Coraliese looked at him for a few seconds. He seemed almost overly talkative for some reason. And she wasn't too sure if that was how he normally acted or if there was something else going on with him. Part of her training with Loren was learning how to read people. With Harry, she could tell he had been telling the truth through everything that he had said so far, but he also seemed nervous and unsure. She decided to ask him about it. The mood shifts he had were very strange and almost seemed to swing from one extreme to the other. She also wanted to ask him to try and get back some of her dignity and pride after his comments from earlier.

"Are you okay? You were so blunt and forward and confident a few seconds ago, now you seem so nervous and tense…I know you had an enjoyable angle when we first met, but are you not sure how to react now that I'm not on top?" She asked leadingly.

Harry scoffed, "Trust me, beautiful. You are attractive – make no mistake about that- but I haven't been nervous or embarrassed because of a girl for a while now and that first episode was so extreme, I doubt you could do anything to change that fact." Harry almost gave a shudder as the memory of the event was brought to the forefront of his mind for a few moments.

He and Nymphadora had an interesting, shared experience. The young woman had come back from a failed date, drunk because the guy had left her after some harsh words about her, which followed more than a few snide and lewd remarks about her abilities as a metamorph. She was supposed to be outside Number 4 on guard duty apparently, but had come in to talk with Harry instead. She came into his room, completely ignoring his Uncle Vernon's yelling and closed and locked the door before moving over and plopping down on his bed beside him after making herself at home, literally. Harry found out at that point that Nymphadora spent her time, when alone at her house, completely naked.

After this, she snuggled into Harry, who was already in bed for the night, and began talking to him. She got onto the topic of the night's failed date and she broke down for a while, Harry, trying to respect her modesty, kept his hands moving gently on her back and only her back, not really sure what else to do. That apparently did not go over well with the alcohol induced Nymphadora and so the topics she brought up became increasingly sexual until she began to bluntly go over her body, explaining everything she knew about them.

Harry learned everything there was to know about a girl and her body…and her desires…and then Nymphadora took it a step further by showing him how to use said information. He received "The Talk" from her and then was shown shortly after how to enjoy everything that it entailed. He also got to enjoy explaining everything to a pissed off Tonks the next morning when she didn't remember anything from the night before.

Harry forced the memories of the following encounters with the young Auror from his mind for the time being so he could focus back on the beautiful young woman in front of him. She had short, light brown hair that went to just below her ears with a couple of piercings in each ear. Her eyes were a fierce, ice blue and seemed to radiate light slightly. He cleared his throat. "By the way, what is your name?"

The blush that had began to appear on her face at the dazed look that had taken over Harry's face for a few moments and the shudder that had accompanied it burned a bit brighter. "Sorry, my name is Coraliese Glenchill. I'm from Gilneas, though you don't seem to know what or where that is by your expression. Our kingdom has been mostly forgotten about by outsiders, though you don't even recognize the name of the human capital of Sormwind, The dwarven capital of Ironforge, the Undercity or the Forsaken who live there, so I'm guessing you have ether been living under an impressive rock, or you are from somewhere really far away…though it doesn't make sense how you got here if so…"

"It would be very safe to assume I don't know anything about anything here at this point. You are correct; I am not from around here, or anywhere close. I had been helping a secret part of my country's government in working out a new form of transportation." Harry looked around him again and gave a half-chuckle before continuing, "Apparently it did not work like it was supposed to….or perhaps it was time… hmmm, I will need to speak with Kali…" Harry trailed off once more with his mutterings.

"So you're not even from Azeroth? Or the Outlands? I guess not since you mentioned Longdome? Earup? …Um…what were they?" Coraliese asked after a moment when Harry showed no sign of returning his attention to her on his own.

Harry chuckled. "London and Europe, but no. I am not from anywhere you have mentioned. The world that I knew took up the whole planet without there being any hint of the lands you speak of. I know for a fact that the Dwarves where I come from would not be open enough with their existence for others to know, or even visit, a major city of theirs. Also, while I enjoy your apparel, unless you are dressing differently from most people, you all are few centuries behind where I come from in fashion and technology. I would assume at least."

Coraliese took on a slightly affronted look but there was no real emotional hurt behind it. "I do dress a little differently than most people in Gilneas and other cities. I am in training to become a rogue, though I haven't been trained much in weapons yet." Coraliese explained.

"Rogue?" Harry asked.

"A type of assassin I suppose, we focus on stealth and disabling mostly, but there are times that killing is required." Coraliese quieted momentarily at how harsh that could sound to some people. "Anyways, I have gone through a few years of training just to get my body prepped for the more extensive and taxing moves while fighting. There are very strenuous techniques and fighting styles that require a high level of fitness that my teacher will be having me learn.

"I have spent the last seven years learning about the different political arenas around the world and who outranks who or what a certain office is able to do. I have also learned a large number of languages and how to fight effectively while unarmed. Only here recently have I started learning how to handle different weapons." Coraliese explained with no small amount of pride to her voice. She had worked very hard and made a large amount of progress during her training. While others gave her a hard time about her lack of training as far as weapons go, she was confident in her abilities and greatly hoped that the skills she had been learning would transfer in to heighten her abilities when she did start learning how to use weapons.

"Have they shown you any soft spots?" Harry questioned in an off-handed manner.

"Umm…soft spots?" Coraliese questioned.

"Yeah, you know, different places on the body that are more vulnerable and affected by attacks. Whether you are using a weapon or just your hand, there are certain areas you want to focus on since they can cause a lot more problems with even some of the lightest hits. You have probably been shown some since you said that you work mostly to incapacitate, some of these soft spots or other areas known as pressure points are ideal for that, but there are other areas you want to aim for when fighting face to face." He explained.

Harry went on to show Coraliese a few different areas on the body that he had been taught to focus on, as they were the body's natural weak points. Some were focus points that Loren had taught Coraliese, but Harry showed her more than a few minor ones that, even though not a huge deal, could give her that last little bit of advantage that could mean the difference between life and death.

The pair did some mock sparring so that Coraliese could work on getting to where she noticed openings that would allow her to strike some of the 'soft spots' Harry had just shown her. Harry had to work hard to let openings appear in his defense, though he tried to make it seem as though they were naturally appearing. Coraliese was already having a hard enough time trusting him as it was, it would not do to make her worry about being around a highly skilled fighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun was finishing its descent below the horizon for the day and Coraliese's eyes widened at just how long she had spent around this stranger. Harry had asked to make her some dinner, which was what drew her attention to just how late it had gotten.

"Oh, wow!" Coraliese exclaimed, "It is much later than I thought. I have a report that I still need to make still, my superior will not be that happy with me if I make her wait too much longer." She quieted for a moment and looked at Harry in contemplation. If he was trying to trick her into trusting him, he was doing a very good job. She would admit that, even at her most paranoid, she would never even begin to think that he was a spy or being insincere with her during the entire time they were together. Just based on gut instinct, she began to speak again with no more hesitation.

"Would you like to come in with me? My people probably will not trust you at first, but they probably could in time." Coraliese stated.

Harry paused, it would be very nice to be able to get out of the weather, but it sounded like the offer she just made could cause problems for her. "Are you sure? I don't want to make things hard on you." He paused for a second, giving her a glance up and down, "Okay, so maybe a couple things, but…" He trailed off purposefully at that and was treated to yet another coveted blush from the beautiful young woman in front of him. Coraliese floundered slightly at his words and he decided to play nice…mostly.

"In all seriousness, I don't want to unnecessarily cause problems for you by showing up with you. Especially since it doesn't sound like you were supposed to be outside the walls to begin with." Harry reasoned

Coraliese nodded in confirmation before letting her head and shoulders slump slightly. She had really enjoyed her time around Harry, even though they had just met. She did not have many friends her age and none of her peers were too happy with how well she was able to beat most of them handily. She wasn't overly prideful or a braggart when she won, she just wanted to get better.

Harry, however, had been a refreshing change of pace for her. Here was a person she could probably learn even more from, in addition to what Loren would be teaching her, just like he had with the 'soft spots' on a person's body. She now had knowledge that others wouldn't think she had and could use the new knowledge to surprise others. That wasn't even the most important part though; it was the sense of friendship and camaraderie that she felt with him that made her so reluctant to give up this newfound, fresh friendship.

While Coraliese was going through her mental conversation with herself, Harry was watching her. Her reaction reminded Harry greatly of his first few encounters with a certain bushy-haired young witch at Hogwarts. Hermione always deflated in a similar manner. Harry could never stand seeing Hermione look so broken and her found that it was the same for this young woman before him now.

"How about this," Harry stated after a few moments, "I will hide myself and follow you back into the city. I would much prefer being in a city that has a little more protection at night than just being out here does. The fact that I have gotten to know you, that you are from this area, and – if I may say so – you are quite attractive, makes the idea of sticking close to you more appealing." Harry stated with an easy though playful smile.

Coraliese looked at him for a few moments, "How well can you hide yourself?" She asked finally.

Rather than responding verbally, Harry motioned towards himself and he completely winked out of sight. Coraliese looked around for a few seconds, trying to spot anything that would give him away. After a short time, she felt feather-light caresses on her arms as a voice whispered in her ear, "Quite well I would say. Wouldn't you agree?" Harry asked.

Coraliese shivered slightly as the warm, moist air brushed across her ear. After a number of steadying breaths, she spoke to her now invisible friend. "I will let you come along, but only if you teach me how to do what you just did." Her voice trembled lightly at the end. Her emotions were all over the place; she was excited for more than a few reasons and more than slightly flushed. She wasn't sure if Loren could even become so fully invisible.

Harry paused for a few moments, "Teach you how to get girls going like you are right now, or how to become invisible?" Harry chuckled lightly before continuing around her sputtering. "I can try to teach you, but it requires the ability to do some magic." Harry explained before closing his eyes for a moment. Coraliese began to feel something almost settle over her for a few seconds before lifting and diminishing completely. She tensed for a moment, but relaxed as it went away and Harry opened his eyes again. "Hm…I can sense enough magic in you for you to be able to use the spell…possibly a few others also, but nothing too large."

A smile lit up Coraliese's face at his words and she gave a firm nod. "Now that we have that settled, let's go on to the city. We can grab some dinner once we get back to my flat."

Harry gave a verbal confirmation of the plan and Coraliese set off, assuming the invisible young man would follow her. They were already quite close to the wall and were soon passing through the section the Coraliese and her comrades usually used to get in and out of the city for assignments. Harry had explained to Coraliese what she would need to do and practice so that she could learn how to cast the invisibility spell during the first part of the walk, but began to remain silent longer as they drew closer to the city. Harry moved silently for the entire period and it was after a while that she had heard nothing that she began to hear a set of footsteps following her.

They had been on the road for a decent amount of time and were now entering Merchant Square. If Harry was planning on going to the meeting with her, Coraliese knew he would have to be quieter. "If you're going to continue to follow me, you need to be much quieter." She said softly, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to the person that was not supposed to be following her. She was shocked to see a figure become fully visible next to her, and was even more shocked to see that it was not Harry who had been making the noise, but Loren.

"I'm impressed, how long did you know I was there?" Loren asked.

Coraliese hesitated for a half second, trying to get over her shock. "Since we got on the roadway I suppose…I heard footsteps but…I thought it was someone else." She explained to her teacher.

Loren laughed, "Did you think it was Karl Jeardan perhaps?"

Coraliese groaned at the mention of the young man that had apparently begun to take interest in her. His advances and attraction was overly and painfully obvious and Loren was constantly giving her a hard time about his crush on her. The frustrating part for Coraliese was the fact that she gave no hint of returning his feelings or attraction and had even rebuffed Karl's approaches on more than one occasion. He didn't take the hint…any of them. The only reason Coraliese had not verbally trashed him yet was because he did have a good heart, he just didn't pay attention to her aversion to his advances.

Loren decided to cut her protégé some slack and let the subject drop. "I can understand why you tried to ignore the presence for so long then. I am assuming you were on your way to meet with me to pass on the report?" Coraliese breathed a silent sigh of relief. If Loren had pressed for more information on who Coraliese though her follower was, the rogue trainer would have been left with a security headache for a week, and Coraliese would be sore for the next month from the harsh training she would have been forced to endure for bringing an unknown into the city without permission or letting anyone know first.

Pushing those terrifying possibilities from her mind, Coraliese handed over the messenger satchel that held all the information she was running back to Gilneas. Coraliese's father had spoken to Loren on multiple occasions, after Crowley's capture, and was able to win the highly experienced rogue trainer over to their way of thinking. She had started out mostly just offering a little better training to Crowley's sympathetic forces before moving up to begin information runs and receiving the information when the runners got back.

Crowley and his leadership also gave her permission to turn over any information that applied to Gilneas over to the King as if it was from her own spy network. While Darius was frustrated with the Kings inaction towards the Alliance, he still highly respected the man for his leadership qualities. The main reason he had started up the Westgate rebellion was to try and draw Greymane's attention to the suffering of many people outside of Gilneas.

Loren gripped the satchel tightly in her hands. "Thank you Coraliese, you have done very well with each mission we have sent you on. Your father should be very proud of you. Now, you should probably run along and rest up tonight, tomorrow we will be continuing your training with weapons so I hope you are looking forward to it. We will be training for most of the day so be prepared to be extremely tired tomorrow night when you get home." Loren warned and Coraliese gave a slight groan. Her underlying excitement, however, kept her from dreading it too much. Nothing worth having is ever free, if she had to work to become one of the best rogues in Gilneas and hopefully Azeroth as a whole, she had a lot of hard work ahead of her and she was more than willing to go through with it.

Coraliese gave a nod in answer. She was about to move off when Loren stopped her for a moment longer. "You roommate is off on assignment right now and will not be returning for a couple weeks. I wanted to give you a heads up so you didn't have to wonder why she was not around." Loren explained.

Coraliese thanked the older rogue and moved off in the direction of her loft. She hoped that Harry was still around but since he wasn't visible and she couldn't hear him, she wasn't too sure. What amazed her, however was the fact that she _couldn't_ hear him, but she _did_ hear Loren just fine; without any trouble at all actually. Coraliese chalked it up to Loren just wanting to test her observation skills in an area of her training and purposefully made it a little easier to hear her. If Coraliese hadn't been paying closer attention, she might not have heard it at all over the sounds of the people around her.

She was reassured of Harry's presence when she made it to her loft as he slowly faded into view next to her once the door shut. Her curious look was met by a smirk from him before he began looking around the main room they were in. She followed his eyes as He took in the room with an appreciative gaze. Coraliese didn't think it was anything special but Harry seemed to find something to like about it. It was the standard loft that was offered to people in training under Loren. The rogue trainer enjoyed having the ability to sneak into the house, set up some small traps and then wake the occupant or occupants up to inform them of a randomly schedule midnight or early morning practice time. Most months out of the year, Coraliese was required to sleep here so that Loren didn't have to break into a personal residence for an unscheduled wake up call and drill time.

She had only brought the absolute necessities with her from her parent's home and her roommate hadn't brought much along with her either. Simple furniture lined the walls and gave areas to sit on or sort things into but nothing was overly impressive. There was a couch and smaller chair in the main room, a table with two worn chairs in the kitchen/dinning room area and the beds that had been supplied were well worn and nearly falling apart. It wasn't the fanciest living arrangement, but she knew life would be just as hard or harder down the road if she ended up making a career of assassinations and spying so she wouldn't complain any right now, it was good training for later in life.

Harry finished his glance over of the part of the house he could see and turned to Coraliese, "Looks like you two really make yourself at home here." He joked after a moment.

"Ha ha," Coraliese stated, "I don't really have much of a reason to bring any of my things here. I stop back by my real house throughout the week when I am here and I have a free day. This rooming set up just makes it easier for Loren to come get me for surprise late night/early morning training sessions." Coraliese explained as Harry began moving around the room.

"And that was the sneaky lady who wasn't all that sneaky?" Harry asked cheekily.

Coraliese giggled softly, "Yeah, I don't know why she was so loud this time. Normally she is completely silent and she almost lands a hit before I get an idea of where she is."

Harry ducked his head slightly and gave a guilty look that screamed "culprit" to her. She narrowed her eyes slightly and cocked her head to the side while looking at him for a little bit longer. She couldn't think of anything that would have made Loren's steps be louder than normal, not without Loren noticing it at least. "You look like you think you had something to do with that?" She finally asked.

Harry gave a small nod, "I hope you don't mind too much." He cleared his throat and straightened up, "I noticed that you all have people who use magic freely here?" Harry stated

Coraliese nodded in response, but her mind was trying to understand the seemingly random shift in topic, unless…but he didn't really look like a mage, priest or warlock to her…even if he was one of those, or even a paladin, she hadn't heard any of her friends mention a magical spell that would make something louder. The people that she knew that had the ability to use magic usually focused on fighting or healing. There were some who did enchantments or inscribed magical qualities to parchment for others to use, but there usually weren't many who used magic for much else. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what exactly Harry could have done but she had no past experiences to draw from so it must be something new.

Harry continued from the nod that she had given him, "It is a fairly simple spell from my world that increases the sound of whatever it is applied to. She was following for a while before I could get the spell reworked to where only you and I would be able to hear the increased volume." Harry explained.

"I thought you said it was a fairly simple spell, why did it take you so long to put it on her? Wait…" Coraliese's eyes widened slightly, "You recreated the spell?" She asked in wonder. "Most of the people that I know who use magic for anything have to have someone else teach them how to do new things and they normally don't stray far from that line. You take what you have and then change it to do something else?"

Harry looked at her funnily for a few seconds, "Well, yeah. Spells work great for lots of things, but they aren't always exact so you need to change them. You're telling me that the people here don't modify the spells any? Even after they have ben using them for a while? Strange…" Harry stated after Coraliese shook her head to his questions.

"How was the spell used before you changed it?" Coraliese asked, trying to learn a little more about magic, it was a gift that had always intrigued her and she wished she had the ability to use it.

"Well, the spell is normally applied to a person's throat so they could address a large crowd without yelling or having people who could not hear. It also usually is not made to be selective, if you are within range of hearing the person's voice because of the spell, you will hear their voice. With the spell I used, however, she wasn't able to hear her footsteps, nor could anyone else around us, but I had to be sure she would be able to hear everything else around her." Harry explained.

Coraliese was slightly dumbfounded at the complexity and flexibility of the magic Harry seemed to wield. The ability to change a spell's actions was impressive, but so was she sheer usefulness of the spell. She had heard of nothing from her spell using friends that sounded anything remotely like this spell. Coraliese watched Harry for a few seconds before crossing her arms. "You do know that you and I will be sitting down together before too long so that you can tell me all the things that are different here from, what you refer to as, your home world."

Harry smiled widely in response, "As long as you tell me what all is different here from my home world. Otherwise I can't tell you what is different since all I have seen so far is some woods, a town, and your loft during my time here. I can tell you that we didn't have rogues like you all seem to. There were assassins, but there are a few differences from the rogues here and the assassins back home. The towns here, and I would guess technology as a whole is also further behind where I came from." He explained, a small, mischievous smile passing over his face during the first part of the statement.

Coraliese hummed, "Sounds like we are going to have trouble talking without input from the other on how things differ, but I am sure we will be able to find some solution." Harry nodded amiably before looking towards the kitchen and getting a small smile on his face.

"May I make you dinner? Since you turned down my offer earlier, we still haven't eaten and it is the least I could do to repay you for helping me get out of the wilds of nature.

Coraliese looked at him unsurely for a moment before shrugging her shoulders in acceptance. It wasn't that she distrusted him as a person…well, maybe that was a small portion of it, but he was also a guy, they don't usually know how to cook right? Most of the women she had talked to bemoaned the facts that their husbands or boyfriends could not cook to save their life. He must be very confident in his cooking abilities, or he really wanted to make a fool of himself, either way, she didn't figure he could be any worse than her if he was offering. Thankfully she didn't feel like she had to worry about him trying to kill her, he hadn't tried to attack her after their very first spat, and it would be a very poor idea to kill her now since Loren _knew_ she was back in the town.

"Why not." Coraliese acquiesced.

"Splendid." Harry stated before moving off to the kitchen to try and find something to make for the pair. Coraliese was interested in what he would find since she had never even attempted to cook since she moved into the loft. Usually when she became hungry, she would go to her parents house to eat with them, only to enjoy family time of course, or she would swing into one of the inns to grab some food from there. A part of her also wanted to be sure he didn't try to slip something into the food, but that was only because she had been trained to look for it.

She watched in silence for a while before Harry gave a huff, "Look, I understand that you don't trust me, but must you watch me so closely? I haven't been watched like this while cooking since my years growing up with my relatives. You know what, how about this," Harry said before raising his hand, open palm facing her and he spoke clearly, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I will not willingly bring or allow any lasting harm to Coraliese Glenchill or any of her acquaintances that keep to a high moral standard without bringing serious repercussions on the attacker.

"I further swear that I have no ill intentions towards her, the kingdom of Gilneas, or any within the borders of this town that hold themselves to integrity and morality and that anything told to me in secret by her will not be told unless it puts her in danger by keeping it a secret. This I swear, so be it." Harry finished and was wrapped in a bright flash of light that seemed to emanate from within his body. Once more, Coraliese tensed as a weight settled over her for a few moments before fading as the light surrounding Harry dimmed and went away completely.

"What the hell was that?" Coraliese questioned in a cautious tone. Whatever he had done was big, and she guessed that it was done to put her more at ease, but she had no idea what or why he had done it.

"That," Harry responded, "Was a magical oath. They were not too common in my world since you had to truly mean every word you said. Magic is the judge of the oath, so it is impartial, but also knows your mind and intentions. Should I try to break the oath, my magic will respond and put me under a large amount of pressure, if I try to continue to break the oath, I will experience a great amount of pain, and then if I fully break the oath, I will lose my ability to use magic and I could possibly die because of that kind of loss. However, it is a moot point for me since I have no intention of breaking the oath." Harry explained easily and Coraliese's eyes widened.

The rogue in training tried a few times to say something but wasn't able to find the words she felt would fit. Harry looked back over at her and gave her a small smile and squeezed her arm gently in reassurance. "It is not a big deal to me if it will help you feel more at peace around me. Now, I could use a little help with something here if you don't mind." He said before motioning to some vegetables that she didn't know had even been in the house.

"We will need to go to the store to get some food since you all have nothing here. Be thankful I am usually prepared for most situations, eating times is one such situation I am very well prepared for at all times." Harry said with a small chuckle and Coraliese moved over to the vegetables slowly.

"I have never cooked before, well, nothing edible at least." She explained to the wizard.

Harry chuckled softly, "Well there is no time to start learning like the present. You are going to rinse those in some water and then use a knife to chop them up. I will come over there after you get them washed up to show you about the size they should be." He turned back to the food he was cooking and left her to follow his directions.

Dinner preparation went quickly enough as they worked together in companionable silence since there was little else to be said about the topic that had just been closed with Harry's oath. Coraliese wondered at the extent Harry had gone to just so that she could relax some in his presence. She had felt something like reassurance from…somewhere when Harry explained what he had done and she knew that he was telling the truth. She did not know how, but there was no doubt in her mind now about the trustworthiness of Harry. Harry had set her up with a few more tasks to help him finish with dinner a little quicker and by the time he asked her to grab a couple plates, she was drooling at the aroma coming from the food…or maybe it was the fact that she had found a man that knew how to_ cook!_

However, if the food smelled good, the taste was beyond explanation. Coraliese had never tasted anything so flavorful in her entire life. Whether that food had come from home, a place in town, or an inn, she decided that all of that food paled in contrast to the meal that Harry had just put together. Conversation over dinner started and carried through the meal easily and Coraliese found herself enjoying Harry's company even more. The wizard offered enjoyable and exciting conversation and told more than a few stories of some of his more humorous adventures. While she had been given a chance to see the outside world a little more than the common Gilnean, the stories he told were like buckets of water being dumped over a very dehydrated person. She soaked up every bit of his stories as she could and hoped that one day she would be given the opportunity to experience and, later, retell some of her own stories of adventure.

After they finished eating and Harry generously accepted a number of compliments from Coraliese on his cooking, they worked out sleeping arrangement. Harry was exceedingly grateful of Coraliese's offer for him to use her roommate's room since the girl would not be using it. Harry had not enjoyed the time he had spent laying on the ground, though he would not complain too much if that were his only option. He relaxed into the bed and allowed is mind to drift before his eyelids drooped closed to converse with Death.

"Kali, I must say, this is one of the most interesting worlds you have sent me to so far. I have only personally seen a small part of the world here, but I can sense some beings and creatures in this world that I could not have imagined being in existence in a million years. The one with the Jedi and Sith was interesting and they had so many different species. For there to be such diversity and such creatures here…I cannot wait to explore the rest of the world." Harry stated after the figure of his incarnated lover came into view. There had been multiple times he had come to visit her and he had enjoyed each time. Their form of relaxing after restoring balance and order to a world was always enjoyable for the pair and Harry and Kali had just finished up with one such celebration before he arrived in Azeroth.

Kali smiled seductively at him and sauntered closer to him. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and brought her lips up to his in greeting. "Already back for more of me I see, didn't I just leave you a few hours ago?" Harry said jokingly.

Kali's smile widened and she kissed him once more before pulling back slightly, "We will get to that momentarily, first, you must know that things are being put into motion by different factions right now that will cause problems on this world. Life has been unjustly stolen from a large group of people and their souls were likewise stolen from them. Some have been able to regain it and have continued…living…but they live in death. You will see, but think of an inferi who has gained their soul and will back. You cannot cure them, however, you can help bring wholeness to their people once more. A great evil seeks to rise from the earth to spread death across the land from his wings and yet another lies in wait behind the scenes to act. Your job here will not be an easy one to complete, and you will likely need more than just yourself to accomplish what needs to be done. You must act as you always have, bearing no prejudice and treat with any who can give you aid. Knowing you, you will find more young women to stand beside you as you already have with this young Coraliese.

"This world is different from the worlds you have been to previously…my power here is…strange. There is some Death, but there are some who do not yield to my call and return after their body has expired. It is a disorienting experience coming back from death, an experience you will not have to endure, but one of those with you might have to. I will not claim any who travel with you, even if their wounds would be fatal to anyone else. We must slowly work to bring Death back to be absolute here or things will continue to grow in imbalance. Your destination is laid before you, but the path you take is one that you must choose for yourself." Kali said before planting one final kiss on Harry's lips. "I will return after a time to meet with you once more, for now, you need to get out of bed and check out that noise." With those words, Kali disappeared and Harry opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

There were soft noises filtering into the room her was laying in and he furrowed his eyebrows. He silently slipped out of bed and moved towards the door, not taking any time to throw on a shirt. He cast a silencing charm on the door and its hinges before slowly pulling it open a small amount. He could see a shadowy figure moving back and forth in the darkened room from the small crack between the door and the doorframe. He slowly pulled the door open the rest of the way and silently moved towards the main room. He called magic to his hand and formed a small ball of light in his clenched fist but didn't let any of the light escape his hand yet.

He tapped the side of his head with his free hand and cast a protective layer over his eyes so the light he was about to throw into the room wouldn't blind him like it would the person that was in the room. He knew it wasn't Coraliese since he had felt that she was still in her room. He moved along the edge of the wall that separated him from the room he had last seen the figure moving around in. He took a heath to prepare himself before launching the ball of light around the wall and pushed a little more magic into the light so that a blinding flash erupted in the room.

A person gave a gasp from the other side of the room and there was a small thump and crash as the person likely fell down and took something with them on the way. Harry looked around the edge of the wall and locked onto the form that was on the ground, covering their eyes from the brightness. Harry stifled a chuckle as he saw Loren laying on the ground, cursing softly and rubbing her eyes. His mirth faded quickly as he tried to figure out what to do next. While it was great that he had found out who was in the house, he hadn't planned on what to do once he found out who it was if the person was someone he couldn't attack. Loren had shown nothing that made Harry think she could not be trusted or had ulterior motives for her actions, so there was no reason for him to attack her. The question now was how he was to explain his presence in Coraliese's home.

He stilled slightly as the now identified rogue trainer sat up and blinked over in Harry's direction. "Damn Cora, I didn't ever realize just how bright your lights in here are. I'm also impressed with you; this is the second time you have gotten the drop on me. I won't have much more that I can teach you after we get you introduced to the weapons. Everything else will have to come from actual experience with fighting and sneaking around." Loren's eyes were finally starting to clear as she began blinking less often and her face smoothed some. "I was setting… some... traps…" She trailed off as she took in the fact that a person she had never met before was standing in front of her. Her brows furrowed and she rubbed her eyes one last time to check what she was seeing.

"Who the hell are you?" Loren questioned. Harry said nothing right away and Loren's eyes widened slightly and a smile lit up her face. "I didn't know Coraliese had found herself a man! That sneaky little rogue! I'm Loren, surely she had mentioned me, her awesome trainer, right?"

Confused at her assumption and how easily she was accepting his presence in the loft he forced his voice to work. "Yes, quite often actually. Though your name is usually used in conjunction with sore and harsh." Harry said with a joking smile, trying to push past any topic of his random appearance.

Loren gave a proud smile in return before her face took on a look of curiosity. "So who are you? I don't recognize you, and I know most people who live in Gilneas as well as a few who live around in the surrounding areas." She questioned and Harry stilled once more, trying to come up with soothing believable. He had a hard enough time getting Coraliese to trust him, he didn't want to imagine what Loren would do if she found out that he was not from anywhere around here. Coraliese had explained that Gilneas was almost fully shut off from the rest of the world and did not take to strangers kindly.

Coraliese's voice from the hall saved him a poorly thought out response, "Why is there a light on?" The young rogue-in-training questioned as she came down the hall. "You had better be making an incredible breakfast if you plan on me getting up this early, Harry. Eep!" Coraliese jumped backwards to clutch onto the wall as she came around the corner into the room that Harry and Loren were standing in. Her face took on a surprised look at the fact that her trainer was there in the room with Harry…a shirtless Harry that only had on a pair of pajama bottoms.

She blushed slightly at his state of apparel, and the fact that she was openly staring at his well-toned stomach and chest. Her mind re-registered the fact that her trainer was in the room also, however, and her ogling expression quickly turned to an expression of horror. How could she explain Harry's presence?

She took a deep breath, "I can explain…" Coraliese lied, trying to stall long enough to come up with a good reason for Harry being there.

"Oh, I know exactly what is going on here." Loren stated. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in young lady?" Loren continued, holding up her hands to forestall whatever Harry or Coraliese might try to say as an excuse. "You have been dating this guy and haven't even mentioned him to me! Is it because I am your trainer that you think I don't or can't enjoy girl talk?"

Coraliese gaped at her trainer as Loren crossed her arms and leveled a playful glare at the rogue in training. Loren continued once more after a few moments. "You didn't think I would find out? Though I must say that you did actually do a spectacular job hiding it since I didn't even have a clue about it…" Her face adopted a slightly hurt look, "I thought we had talked about enough things that were out there and personal that something like this would be easy to tell me about."

Coraliese gave a worried chuckle, "You know me, Loren, I can get embarrassed easily."

Loren gave a pointed glance at Harry and his toned upper body. "I can assure you that you have nothing to be embarrassed about with _him_, honey." A light chuckle coming from her and a short laugh and bow from Harry directed at Loren followed the statement. Loren spoke again, "I'm even more impressed that he managed to get the drop on me this morning. Have you been showing him some of your training? I would dare to say that he has picked it up as well as you have, if not better." Loren said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Coraliese shook her head but said nothing. Loren waved her off before giving Harry a final once over and walked to the door. "I will be expecting you at the training arena in no less than fifteen minutes. You can bring your man if you want, but only if he doesn't become a…distraction to us or anyone else." Loren was gone by the time the last word left her lips.

Coraliese cursed softly, "It takes nearly that long just to get there." She looked over at Harry again to try and catch another glimpse at the toned, attractive body he had been hiding under his clothes. She was confused when she saw her newly found friend looking at her with an appreciative expression. His eyes were roving over her body, not in a leering way, but simply in a…complimenting way.

Her mouth dropped open and her face blushed a deep red that traveled down past her neck as she realized she was hardly clothed. It was not enough coverage for her to stand in front of a person that she knew decently well and certainly not enough coverage for her to feel comfortable in front of a guy she had known for less than a day. Her hands moved quickly to try to cover up a little more, but something in her made her feel safe around Harry, even with such little clothing on. Her bra and panties were stared at for a few extra seconds with a contemplative took on Harry's face and he cleared his throat.

"What are those made out of?" He asked and Coraliese tilted her head in confusion.

"Umm, some leather and wool. Why?" Coraliese asked.

"Doesn't that get uncomfortable?" Harry said and Coraliese turned a little further away from him.

"If you're trying to get me out of them, you are doing a terrible job of it." Coraliese said and started walking out to the room.

"Wait, wait. I would have used a much better statement if I were trying to get you to take them off, although I wouldn't mind that at all either. No I was asking because of this." Harry said before waving his hand in her direction and forced magic through his hand towards her clothing. She gave a gasp as the transfiguration flowed over the undergarments and quickly turned into fine cotton rather than the rough wool that she had been wearing. The softness of the new material made her close hers eyes and enjoy the sensation. She moved a little and gave a gasp at how much better the bra and panties felt since her skin was used to the harsher material.

"Thank you." Coraliese said softly, blushing lightly at how she had responded to the new fabric that pressed against her body. "This is a great improvement."

Harry chuckled and gave a nod, "Hurry up, you are going to be late…well, I think I might be able to help you some with getting there little quicker, but that will have to be after you get ready since I can't really help you with that." He gave a wink at the end and Coraliese blushed lightly before turning to rush off to her room. A smile rested on face as he watched her cute butt quickly move out of the room and disappear around the corner. Harry moved to the kitchen to fix something up quickly and handed it to Coraliese as she walked in after getting ready in less than three minutes.

She looked at him strangely. "I'm not going to have time to eat this on our way to the training area. We will have to sprint most of the way there for me to not be late, and I can't be late without there being some serious consequences from Loren." Coraliese stated though she did take one bite of the food Harry had handed to her. Harry reached over and tapped her on the head with a finger. A second later, there was the feeling of something running down her body from the point that Harry had touched on her head to the bottom of her feet. She looked up at him after trying to wipe some of it away and having little to no success. "What did you just do? She questioned.

Harry smiled and tapped himself on the head before reaching over to her and grabbing onto her arm gently. "I made it so you couldn't be seen. Think of where we need to be, imagine it in your mind and keep it there." He paused for a second to let Coraliese comply. She looked at him strangely before closing her eyes to do as he asked. She imagined the training area that Loren always brought her to for her rogue training. She pictured everything about it she could, trusting that Harry would be able to get her there by doing something. She had no idea what he could do though, so he might just be messing with her and making her even later than she would have been if she had ju—.

"Open your eyes." Harry said softly into her ear.

Confused, Coraliese opened her eyes to find that her and Harry were standing inside the training area. Harry gave a small chuckle, "Even though I can't actually see you, I can definitely imagine the face you are making right now. Come on, we need to step outside really quick and become visible again so that you can get to your training session in time. While we walk though, I would suggest you finish your breakfast." Harry said while leading her, still holding her arm, out of the main training area until they were standing off to the side of the entrance, a little ways away from the street in the direction of Coraliese's home so when they appeared it wouldn't look too strange. They leaned against a nearby wall to quickly eat the food that Harry had prepped before Harry waved his hand and they both reappeared on the street. Coraliese gave Harry smile of thanks for his help in getting to her lesson in time and for the breakfast.

The pair moved inside and Coraliese prepared herself mentally for the training that Loren would likely put her through. She stepped into the training area and Loren clapped, impressed with Coraliese actually being able to show up as soon as she did without appearing to be out of breath. A smile crossed her face for a few seconds and she looked over her pupil's shoulder to see the young man that she had met earlier and mentally shook her head, the beauty that clothes hid…Loren gave a small sigh of loss before focusing her attention on Coraliese. "We will be working on getting you more comfortable with weapons. We will be using some pieces of wood that are about the same size as a weapon to get you used to handling a weapon, we will spar a couple of times before moving to an actual weapon so that you don't get used to a weight that is different from a weapon's actual weight and balance. Should your boyfriend be interested in joining, he is welcome to, though I must remind you that I am here to train Coraliese, not you." Loren said while looking at Harry. The wizard smiled widely and nodded.

Loren watched him a little longer, unsure of why he was smiling but decided to brush it off and get started on the training. She tossed a piece of wood to both of the younger adults in front of her and they each caught the faux weapons with ease. The wood was about the length of a normal sword. Coraliese tested the stick inner hands for a few seconds before looking up at Loren with a ready expression. Harry, on the other hand, held the stick limply and let it rest at his side. He watched with an emotionless expression, waiting for the next instruction to be given. Loren narrowed her eyes slightly. It seemed to her that Harry was disinterested in learning, or maybe he thought that he had nothing left to learn. She wanted to get warmed up with Coraliese to make sure that she took care of her responsibilities to the girl and give her things to work on while she worked this young man over.

Loren looked at Coraliese and waved her forward. "I want to see what you fight like with little training as far as wielding a weapon. Attack me and we will see how much training we will have to do here at the beginning."

Coraliese nodded but inside she smirked. Harry had shown her a few things with fighting and she was excited to try them out. The way he had explained it was straightforward and easy to understand. He didn't just show her the moves, but he explained why he would use them in a fight and the kind of person he would use them against. There was an idea that he talked to her about. He explained that she should look at the weapon as an extension of herself, rather than just as a tool. She felt like he might have been a little eccentric with his explanation, but he had stated that she should be able to get her weapon to do almost whatever she wanted it to if she truly learned to let the weapon become part of her. She adjusted her grip on the smooth piece of wood and settled into a fighting stance that she had learned for fighting hand-to-hand. She lunged forward to make the opening attack and was quickly rebuffed with not so gentle hits to either side of her body.

She stumbled back a step in shock at being hit so quickly. Loren looked at her with a slight frown, "You are fighting with a weapon, against an opponent with a weapon. The last thing you want to do is start in a stance that leaves so much of your body open for an attack. Do not get tunnel vision when you attack, the strikes come from the weapon mostly, yes, but you need to be aware of where the weapon is and where it is going. I have much longer reach with this," Loren shook the stick back and forth, "than I normally do with my arms and hands. Pay attention to your enemy. Again." Loren commanded and settled into a stance once more.

Coraliese settled into a crouch, much like she would if she were sneaking around while in stealth. She moved forward, her body turned to the side, leading with her weapon. The pair traded hits for a few moments before Loren sped up her attacks slightly and landed three in quick succession, batting away the blocks and parries like they were nothing. "You are doing well, Coraliese, for having no real training with a weapon. Kerinth will show you a few stances and other basics for you to focus on for the day. You and I will spar once more before you leave, but for now, I would like to see how your boyfriend fares against my blade." Loren stated and turned an evil grin towards Harry.

Harry smiled winningly back at her and nodded. Harry gave a wink to Coraliese who blushed, both at the comment from Loren about Harry being her boyfriend and from Harry's wink as he played along with the incorrect assumption Loren had made. Harry moved forward to face Loren and easily fell into the opening stance of Form II of lightsaber styles. He couldn't show off the other moves that came in the others and he was only fighting one opponent, leaving Form II as the overall best choice for the time being. Loren furrowed her brows in confusion at the strange stance Harry got into, but decided he was just trying to fake that he was competent. While the young man had gotten the drop on her, she doubted he really knew much with how aloof he had looked during the entire time she had been sparring with Coraliese.

She launched forward, hoping to damage his pride by beating him quickly and without mercy. Her opening attack flew right past him as he dodged to the side and landed two small taps on her shoulder and elbow on either side of her body. Loren's unmet momentum carried her forward and she had to quickly readjust herself to put up blocks that would keep the fast moving stick that Harry was holding from hitting her any more. She blocked the first few attacks while she regained her footing and began to not only block but begin to try and push back to pressure Harry. Sparring with Coraliese had been a good idea since she had to actually fight like she would against a highly skilled opponent rather than a poorly trained fighter like she had expected Harry to be.

She was not able to move off of the defensive side as Harry continued to rain blows down at her in a nearly continuous manner. After a few more moments of trading blows, he backed off for a few seconds and Loren, figuring he had gotten winded, pushed forward and tried to retake the offensive and end the fight. She was on the offensive for half a minute, trying to slip past Harry's guard when she lost her footing once more on a rock that she had stepped back on and Harry was able to bat her stick to the side and land a small, soft tap to the side of her neck, finishing the spar.

Loren had slipped to one knee when the rock had given way under her feet and she leaned forward to rest her weight on the knee of the leg that hadn't lost its footing. Harry gave a soft laugh. You are quite skilled, Loren the Fence. I have not had a fight such as that in quite a while and it pleases me that you are so skilled in fighting. I feel as though we were evenly matched until your footing was compromised. We must spar again sometime soon. I greatly enjoyed it." Harry said in a friendly manner.

Loren looked up at him. "Who trained you? Because who ever it was, they did an amazing job. I have never seen some of those attacks." Loren panted out. She looked up through the sweat that was running down her face from her forehead and saw Harry offering her a hand up, not a single drop of sweat on him anywhere and she shook her head in amazement and self-disgust.

"I have been training since I was a very young boy and have worked to stay in the best shape possible." Harry explained, trying to make her feel better that she lost. He had been honest, with them facing off (and Harry holding himself back to a little less than a third of his full power and speed) he was quite sure they were mostly on equal footing with the fight. For a normal human, Loren was very impressive with her abilities.

"Well you have been very well trained, there is no doubt of that." Loren said as she accepted the offered hand up. "Have you shown Coraliese anything? I felt like she did much better against me than she should have. You have probably shown her quite a few new skills though, haven't you?" The rogue said as she wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Harry with her elbow.

Harry shook his head and decided not to dig a bigger hole for Coraliese. "I will only say that she is a fast learner, and you may take it as you will. I doubt I can change your mind even if I tried." He said and then turned his attention to where Coraliese was still working with the person named Kerinth. She was doing well with the training she was getting put through and Harry knew that she would become very proficient in weapons use.

Harry moved off to the side while Loren moved off to work with a few of her other students. The wizard had been surprised to find that there was not a crowd watching he and Loren spar and he was grateful for it. He leaned against one of the walls not far from where Coraliese was still working and he let his thoughts drift while keeping his senses aware of his surroundings. He wasn't sure what he could expect here and didn't want to be caught unprepared or unaware of what was happening around him.

It was because of his awareness that his thoughts were cut off as someone approached. He turned to look at the new arrival and saw a man that was dressed in chain mail and armor that looked to be made of thick, heavy metal. A shield was strapped to his band a sword hung on his hip. His light brown, shoulder-length hair was uncovered though his hands were sheathed deeply inside thick, armored gauntlets The armor he wore was not overly flashy, but looked like it would be effective in stopping larger injuries from fighting and be a good deterrent against most arrows.

The heavily armored man got to within arms reach of Harry and stuck out his hand. "Hello, son, I'm Sergeant Cleese with the military division. I had noticed your spar with Loren and wanted to know if you would mind letting me assess your skills with a blade?"

Harry glanced over the man and felt some curiosity. He really wanted to see how different people fought here. Loren had relied mostly on her speed and ability to dodge to fight, but it looked like this man would try to power through a fight rather than spend time trying to dodge. Harry cleared his throat with a faked uncertainly and asked the question that would 'decide' his answer. "Are we using naked blades? Or will we use something else to spar with? I don't particularly care to lose an arm, hand or head because of a missed block."

Cleese smirked, "No, we will use some wooden practice swords for right now. You fought well with Loren's small stick, but I want to see how you would do with a two-handed sword." The sergeant said while walking over to a rack that stood against a nearby wall. He pulled off two longer sticks and tossed one to Harry, swinging his own a few times to adjust himself to the lighter, slightly off-balanced training weapon and moving a small distance away from the wizard.

Harry's time with the Jedi taught him more than a few tricks with fighting against opponents who used two-handed lightsabers but he decided to assume a common opening stance with both of his hands on the sword. Cleese rushed forwards at a speed greater than Harry thought was possible and was almost hit in the face by an elbow from the warrior. Harry ducked under the blow and dashed to the side of Cleese. His motion carried him under the following swing, which left his opponent's side open. Harry twisted the training blade to the side as he moved past and scored a hit a little above the kidney.

The unmet swing caused Cleese's forward motion to throw the warrior off balance. Harry 'helped' the man by sticking out his foot and dragging it out from underneath him. This, however, caused Harry to stumble for a second and the sergeant was able to get up, off the ground while Harry caught his balance. The sergeant gave a smirk at Harry and moved in, only a little slower, but blows were raining down on top of him from the beginning. While Harry knew he could block hits all day, it wouldn't help him win the match. There were massive attacks every once in a while that would have been devastating had they hit, and Harry was growing more and more surprised at how this military leader was fighting.

Out of curiosity, Harry backed out for a moment, mentally, and 'watched' while Cleese attacked. There was an angry red aura around him as he fought that diminished slightly after a harder attack was used. Coming back to himself, Harry started trying to move onto the offensive, but the sergeant sped up his attacks, taking on a red color himself as blows began to pound towards Harry at an inhuman speed. Until he released the small block he had on his extremely impressive reflexes to where they were at half power, Harry had trouble keeping up with one or two of the attacks visually and had to rely on other means to dodge the attacks. Six minutes in and only his small hit to Cleese's side at the beginning had been scored on the pair.

Deciding to test the sergeant for a bit, Harry began applying some of the skills he had learned over the years from his various masters. He began preempting the strikes of the warrior and landed glancing blows on the training stick that forced the weapon away from him and threw the sergeant off balance once again. With his momentum being thrown off of it's intended course, Cleese had to slow down his attacks some and make sure that he didn't leave an opening when the course of his weapon was altered.

Enjoying the spar, Harry continued to step it up and decided to step it up once more, as his sparring opponent grew accustomed to the different defensive moves. Harry took a step forward and continued fighting, though he took one of his hands off the sword. This limited Cleese's range of movement, since most of his attacks were wide, sweeping and twisting kinds of attacks. Cleese tried to take a step backwards, but Harry moved with him, not giving hardly any space between the two of them. Harry was used to fighting at all kind of ranges and was able to adjust well enough. The attacks that Cleese tried were weakened slightly because of the limited range of motion so Harry had no trouble blocking the attacks while holding the weapon in only one hand.

The major difference came into play, however, where Harry began attacking between swings with his off-hand. Usually it was with an open hand, but they were enough to catch Cleese off-guard for a short time and get in a few more light taps. Getting tired of being hit, Cleese gave a roar and bowled into Harry with his shoulder before jumping backwards to raised his sword over his head. Harry, slightly dazed from the unexpected charge, rolled to the side and raised his forearm to block the attack. Cleese had followed his roll and was bringing his arms straight downward on to Harry, but he overshot the distance slightly and his wrists came down on top of Harry's forearm.

Two loud pops sounded before there was a groan of pain and the clatter of a wooden sword. Harry had been kneeling on the ground from his roll and had hardened his arm to take the hit from the wooden sword, but was closer than he thought. As soon as he heard the warrior's groan, he repositioned himself next to the sergeant who was cradling his two, shattered wrists to his body.

"Stretch them out, let me see them." Harry said and Cleese gave a pained chuckle.

"We have a healer not too far from here, help me stand and I will direct you towards her. She might be able to fix this. If not though, that was a damn good last fight to have." Sergeant Cleese stated, trying to clear his mind of the pain long enough to stand.

"Let me se your wrists, damn it!" Harry stated with frustration overflowing in his voice. "There is no guessing about it, I _can_ heal your wrists, right here, right now. They will be as good as new. I swear to you. I won't even touch them."

Cleese looked up at him. "Right, and I'm king of the Orcs. Take me to a healer. You're no healer. There ain't never been a healer that was that good with a blade. Maybe one of those Paladins that are spoken of in legends, but I doubt you're a legend."

Harry gave a huff, smacked the man over the side of the head and cast a numbing spell over the damaged areas and yanked Cleese's arms away from his body to look at the broken wrists. Cleese gave a startled yelp and cringed, but relaxed when he realized he didn't feel any pain at all.

"Damn, now I can't even feel them. Ya happy? What's next? Can't feel my shoulders? Get me to the damn healer, boy!" Cleese stated, almost in a panic.

Harry paid him no mind as he cast a few different spells over the damaged bones and muscles. The sergeant was still ranting and a crowd was drawing closer. There had been a decent handful gathered around for the spar and a few had run off shortly after Harry moved closer, one to go retch, if the sounds were indicatory at all, and the other to apparently go get the healer as she was now bustling her way through the still gathering crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Alright, alright, clear out you lot! Let me get in and see what we are looking at." A decidedly female voice stated and there were cries of indignation as people were literally shoved out of the way. By the time she had reached where Harry and Cleese were kneeling, Harry had finished healing the strained muscles and shattered bones. Harry left some minor damage for the healer to attend to, trying to cover his tracks some.

The healer gave him only a quick, cursory glance before focusing in on Cleese. She gave a disgruntled scoff after looking over his wrists for a moment. "Really Sergeant? I was called for this? I've seen cats get worse injuries than this from falling down. The people here have such an imagination, the way they spoke it sounded as though you'd never use your hands again." A light had enveloped her hands as she worked and she moved them in small patterns over the small amount of damage that remained on Cleese's wrists.

"There. You're all fixed up, you big baby. You call yourself the warrior trainer. Pah." The female stood up from where she had squatted next to Harry and Cleese and gave the wizard another look over. She shook her head and was about to look away before her gaze sharpened on him. "You…you have been touched by magic?" She asked and moved a little closer.

Deciding to minimize any assumptions, he nodded. "Only a little. His injury was a little worse, but I have had to learn how to heal some small injuries from back home so I tried to help him out a little. Did I do alright?" Harry asked, trying to play the innocent, unknowing character in all of this.

"Well, I don't know how bad it was before you helped, so I can't say for sure. But if the injury was even half as bad as they said, then you did very well indeed." The healer stated. "My name is Sister Almrya and I am the head priestess here in Gilneas. Why did your parents not bring you to me for training? Even the smallest amount of magic can be cultivated and taught to flourish."

"My parents are dead, Sister. I never knew them growing up and I went from place to place growing up. I usually moved after I did something like this. Didn't want people to think I was a freak." Harry said, working to build a little more of his 'background' here with some truths from his actual past.

A light, kind hand rested on Harry's shoulder from the priest and she smiled down at him. "You are not a freak, young man. I assure you of that. I would like you to come by at some point to learn a little more healing from me. Even if you only have a small amount of access to magic, it will be best if you learn a little more healing, if only for yourself and any others that might be around you." Sister Almrya said nicely.

Harry nodded in response and stood up from where he had been next to Cleese. He offered the man a hand up and subtly dispelled the numbing charm from the man's hands. The sergeant clenched his fists closed a few times before looking at Harry in wonder. He opened his mouth but Harry shook his head. Sister Almrya had turned away and started walking off and Harry was not inclined to have her stick around for that conversation.

Once she was out of hearing range however, Harry turned back to the warrior. He began to speak but was cut off by Cleese, "How did you do that, and why didn't you tell her everything? Why are you hiding things?" Cleese asked quickly and as he came to the last question, his hand had slid over to his real sword.

Harry held his hands up in a placating manner. "I am much like our friend, Loren the Fence. I do not wish to have attention drawn to myself over something like that. The fact that you and a few others know I can fight as I do is a little more information than I really want known right now. I would personally prefer to blend into the shadows and not be noticed by anyone. Being known is so difficult, and the public can be so taciturn when they feel you are in the wrong, even if it is something they have no business stating their minds about." Harry took a breath. "Sorry, I have had bad experiences in the past with fame and such. The recipients of help can be so hard to please sometimes. Enough of all this though, I would ask that you not speak of this with anyone. I cannot swear you to secrecy with all those around us, but I would ask that you keep it to yourself for a short time.

"Something grows on the edge of my awareness, but I am not sure what. I feel that I will be revealed before too much longer, but it is something I would prefer be a long time in coming." Harry stated as he watched those around them discreetly. There were plans stirring, even within this group. Different from the group of rebels that Coraliese worked with, no, it was a group that was hell-bent on the destruction of the kingdom entirely. There were also the dark creatures that were slowly growing along the edge of the walls. Something dark was coming.

Harry shook off the foreboding feeling, releasing his worry into the energies around him for the time being as Cleese laughed mockingly. "First a brawler, then a healer, and now a seer. What is next, a mind reader?" The sergeant stated and Harry decided to have fun with it.

"Since you asked, I must say that no, I do not think you and Sister Almrya would get along well together. Nor should you try and attack me right now for letting out that information because I also know how you plan to ask her out, and, while possibly effective for someone like Loren, I doubt Almrya would appreciate such…thoughtfulness." Harry said and Cleese paled.

Harry patted the warrior on the shoulder and began to move off while he spoke. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. Though I would advise you to think harder about Loren, you two could be great." He trailed off in a singsong voice. He had no clue about the two really, but Loren would probably appreciate a new blade, cloak, and the different skins he had accumulated. Maybe Almrya was into that kind of stuff though. Harry shrugged; it was enough to hopefully dissuade the warrior from speaking much about the healing he had just done. He also hoped the man would heed the words about the approaching threat and tried to prepare people a little better. If something were to attack, the people here would probably stand against it as best as they could, but there would be little they would truly be able to do. If they did start preparing, they had better do it soon, whatever was about to happen, was about to happen soon.

Coraliese was finishing up her work with Kerinth as Harry made his way back to the side of the room she was on. Harry was internally excited and wary. He wasn't sure what it was that was causing his unease, only that there was something. He was excited however, because of the two spars he had enjoyed for the day. Neither tested his limits, all out, but they were both learning experiences. Both opponents had fought very differently from each other, and differently than he had faced before. He was happy to find a new challenge and new opponents to face off against and hoped that there would be many more experiences like that. Coraliese gave him a smile as they moved towards each other and the door for the exit. Loren caught up with the pair before the exited the building though.

"Hey, you two. Cora, great job today. I want you to come back tomorrow to show me what you have learned so far and then we will try to expand out from there. And you." She turned to Harry. "I heard you beat up on old Cleese. Well done, the man needed to be brought down a peg. He is a great man though and knows his fighting. To be able to just bring him to a standstill is impressive. I don't feel so bad about losing to you. I expect a rematch though, so you should show up tomorrow also. By the way, I still haven't gotten your name."

Harry smirked slightly and was about to answer when someone across the building yelled for Loren. The rogue looked to be about ready to ignore the caller, but gave a huff and turned to race across the building. Coraliese giggled softly and Harry quickly turned to face the door. "Ready to go, _girlfriend_?" Harry asked mockingly and Coraliese giggled again, blushing lightly, but nodded in response.

The pair made their way back in the direction Coraliese's apartment, but she steered them to the side before they reached the building and Coraliese led him in a different direction. "I hope you don't mind too much, but I need to run by my parent's house." Coraliese explained to his curious look.

Harry chuckled and decided to have some fun with the easily embarrassed girl. "Don't you think we are moving a little too fast? I mean, I stayed at your house last night, and just became your boyfriend this morning. I'm not expected to ask your father for his permission to marry you right now right? That is at least being put off until tomorrow?" Harry said.

A playful hit to the shoulder was the response to the question before she actually spoke. "No, that doesn't happen for a while yet." She said in such a soft tone that he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it or not.

Deciding to take it a small step further, trying to get a full blush out of her he stated, "Besides, I don't know if I could propose to you before at least getting one kiss." Harry said while he continued walking. Coraliese had faltered in her steps and came to a complete halt. She followed him with her eyes since he did not stop walking or look back at her. Her face was covered in a blush as she worked to catch back up to him. She tried fighting it down, but he glanced over as she drew even with him and gave a triumphant smirk.

Suring up her courage, she reached over and dragged his jaw towards her, and leaned up on the tip of her toes to plant a kiss right on his lips. She gave a gasp and small squeak at her boldness and actions before starting to pull away. Harry caught her cheek gently with his hand a placed a second, lighter kiss on her lips before dropping his hand and stepping back. Coraliese's eyes remained shut as she took in the feeling before smiling softly and rocking back on her feet. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back winningly before turning to the side and heading off once more in the direction of her parent's home.

While unexpected and slightly uncalled for, it was a welcome shock to both parties. Harry knew there was attraction on his part, but he wasn't sure Coraliese would have warmed up to him so quickly. Seriously, they had known each other for a day and a half. Mutual attraction was great, but those two kisses were probably enough for a while with their relationship. Unknown to him, Coraliese was having similar thoughts. It was a nice confidence boost to her though, and she was happy to know there was at least some attraction that was returned.

The pair arrived at a decently large townhouse and Coraliese walked right through the door as soon as she opened it, waving Harry in behind her.

"Mom, dad, I am back home!" The young rogue shouted as she came through the door. She walked down a hallway, past a few doors and turned the kitchen, leaving Harry to close the door behind them. As he made to follow his friend, he felt someone move into the hallway behind him. Harry turned his back to the wall and glanced at the man who had just stepped into the hallway betwen him and the door.

"Coraliese, what the hell have you done to yourself? You haven't been back around the mages again have you? The last time the ploymorphed you into something, it took nearly two hours for you to turn back. You had eaten all of my good slippers by then too." The man looked Harry over; "I must say though that they have gotten much better with their transformations. You would make a right handsome fellow, Coraliese."

Harry chuckled. "I am sure she will thank you for that sentiment if she heard you, however, she went down this hallway so I don't know if she hear—" Harry was cut off by a yell.

"Daddy! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that! Wait, where are you?" Coraliese said before her head popped around the corner to look down the hallway. A smile lit up her face as she half ran down the hallway and threw her arms around her father.

The man hugged his daughter back while he looked over her shoulder at Harry, "Another successful mission, I suppose, dear?" He asked a smile returning to his face as he looked at his daughter. A small frown flitted across his mouth as his eyes glanced over at Harry, but seemed to settle for letting his daughter explain rather than push it himself. His face softened as he focused back on Coraliese once more.

Coraliese nodded before looking over her shoulder to wave Harry forward. "Daddy, I would like to introduce you to Harry." She stilled for a moment, trying to think of an explanation for her father that would fit in well with what she had already told Loren. She cleared her throat after only a few seconds pause, during which the two men shook hands. "I'm very sorry that I haven't had the chance to introduce you sooner, but he has been a friend of mine for a little while now. Loren thinks he is my boyfriend." Coraliese explained while trying to let him make assumptions. If there was conflicting information that her father and Loren came to, at least it had not come from a statement she had directly made, even if she had done nothing to correct their wrongful assumptions.

"Oh, poor Karl will be so disappointed if he hears. He has just recently stopped by during your mission to speak with your mother and I for our permission to court you." Her father began to chuckle lightly, though it grew in volume as he watched his daughters face take on a look of horror. "Not to worry though dear, we assured him that if you were available, we had no problem with the arrangement. However, you will be able to escape him since you have this young man to stand in as your boyfriend, however true or fake it may be."

Coraliese groaned and the two men standing near her looked at each other and smirked. A voice from the hallway made the three turn around, however, "Is that my daughter's moan I hear? I have heard that sound enough times that I would be able to recognize you from three towns away just by that moan. Now, you have had you chance to see you father, you had best not have…forgotten…me…" The woman's voice trailed off as she looked over at Harry. "Oh, well who is this young man? If you were the one doing the moaning, I am terribly sorry that you have been afflicted with such a terrible—"

"Mom! Hi, I'm so happy to be home!" Coraliese said, cutting off her mother and moving over to the woman to give her a hug. Harry laughed while Coraliese's father shook his head. While the to ladies spoke to each other, Coraliese being looked over by her mother, her father moved a little closer to Harry.

He drew Harry's attention away from the pair by once more offering his hand in greeting. "Jerand Glenchill, Harry. My daughter didn't quite get around to introducing me, though I suppose that is partially our own fault. My wife there is Dorace. They will be at it for a while if my wife has anything to say, as such, would you care to join me in my study? I have a bit of rum if you would care for a drink."

"That sounds refreshing, lead the way Mr. Glenchill." Harry said.

Jerand chuckled, "Just Jerand is fine. So I must say that your accent is completely foreign to me, but I haven't heard of anyone knew coming into our country. Where are you from?" Jerand asked as he pulled out the bottle of rum.

"I grew up to the south of here. My parents died while I was very young. It was likely impossible for me to have lived and grown up on my own as I did, but somehow I have made it to this age. I had to teach myself how to speak since little was taught to me while I was very young. That is likely where I gained such an unusual accent. I have been working where I could, as I grew older, moving as needed until I met your daughter. Since then I have actually traveled here to the city, it has been a large shock to my system, being here around this kind of society and culture." Harry said, trying to leave things as open ended as possible so that he would have space to wiggle later on if he needed to repeat his background or fill in more details. Coraliese would have to help with that though so that he did not say anything incorrect or unbelievable.

"I am sorry to hear of your parents, son. It is a harsh life to grow up alone. You are welcome here any time you have need of a place to stay. I suppose you know what Coraliese does with her time then?" Jerand asked.

"Yes, sir. I was allowed to accompany her to the training area today. Loren had spoken this morning like the training today was supposed to be hellish, almost. In truth, however, it seemed decently light and she did not really have Coraliese do much."

Jerand chuckled. "You and I will never really know what all Loren puts Coraliese through in those training sessions unless Loren explains. There have been times where I watched a training session where little was really done and a very short amount of times passed, yet Coraliese ends up leaving extremely tired, or she grows tired very quickly after she leaves the training." Jerand leaned forward and spoke softly to Harry.

"If you ask me, she gets a small amount of diluted poison on her blades and nicks Coraliese so that she gets a little of the poison into her body so that she can slowly build up an immunity to the poison. Part of me thinks that Coraliese knows it is happening though because she never pushes Loren or anyone else to make her train harder on those days. She also usually comes over here to spend time with us, but I think it is also so that we can look over her, just in case something goes wrong and her body isn't able to fight off the poison like it is supposed to." Jerand explained.

Harry looked over and noticed that there was a small patch that was covering a small part of Coraliese's arm that he knew she hadn't had on there before they had gone into the training session. He looked at the bandage for a few moments before he began to shunt ideas to the side of his mind for the time being. Some of the ideas that were stirring in his mind from the thought of Coraliese having to build immunity had potential, but they weren't worth mentioning until he knew they would work. He knew there was still some amount of basilisk venom in his system, along with a few drops worth of phoenix tears. He hadn't had any trouble with poisons over the years since the Chamber of Secrets incident his second year, though plenty of people had tried to cause him problems by poisoning him.

The general foundation for the ideas that he was pushing to the back of his mind was built on the theory that he could help another person become immune to deadly toxins if he was able to transfer some of the basilisk venom and phoenix tears to another person. It would help Coraliese get through this immunity building much quicker than expected and also give just that much more security. The problem was he was unsure how to go about it, or even how much immunity she would get from the likely diluted sample of venom and tear mixture. His train of thought was derailed completely as Jerand asked another question of him.

"So did you get bored standing around while you waited for Coraliese to finish up her training, or did you find something more interesting to fill you time?" Jerand asked with a humored tone to his voice.

Harry smiled and was about to respond when Coraliese walked up from behind her father and lightly hit him on the shoulder before wrapping her arms around the arm she had hit and hugging it to her. "Daddy! My training sessions are not _that_ bad. Besides daddy, he sparred with, and beat, both Loren and Cleese while I was training. I didn't get to see it, but if he was bored during either of those fights, I would hate to see what he has to face to actually enjoy himself or what would give him trouble." Mirth flowed from Coraliese's eyes as she spoke while Harry shifted slightly.

In truth, the spars hadn't pushed him much at all when it came to his full power. He always did enjoy sparring with new people however because everyone fought at least a little different, even if their were trained the exact same under the same person. Harry had been surprised by Cleese's abilities more than a few times since the man seemed to be able to attack with a strength and speed that was above a common human's capabilities. Once he adjusted to the fighting styles of both, it was easy to mostly relax. At only a portion of his power, he had been able to defeat two well known and seemingly well respected fighters if the awestruck and impressed looks from both of the Glenchill parents were anything to go by.

Harry smiled playfully to make his following statement sound more like a joke, even though it was more or less actually true. "Only a very large dragon, an army, or something else on that scale would truly give me reason and be worthy of me fully focusing on. Anything less forceful than that is quite easy to overcome." His mocking smile and tone lightened as laughter sprung up from the three Glenchills. Coraliese's laugh, however, had a curious tone to it for a few moments. There was something about everything that Harry did that seemed to scream to her that there was less jokiness to that statement than Harry would have them believe. Her mind rationalized things however and her laugh grew a little more open as she decided there was no way he was truly _that_ powerful and dismissed the though and feelings that had sprung up within her randomly.

The humorous statement seemed to draw attention away from the two feats that Coraliese had mentioned him accomplishing that day. Conversation drifted from there into a few other, very disconnected topics. More than a few of them ended up being stories bout Coraliese when she was younger, much to Harry's enjoyment and Coraliese's horror and embarrassment. Dinner was served after some time, though conversation continued all throughout the time they were eating and even though Coraliese had tried to keep the conversation away from it when it was first brought up, Harry was getting a well detailed explanation of the political climate in Gilneas. The older man had found out during the general discussion that Harry hadn't heard much of what was going on in the area.

In the end, Coraliese joined in the discussion, despite her initial desire to stay away from the topic, to help add in a few more of the things that were going on outside the walls also. Apparently the undead race of the Forsaken had been seen moving in the direction of Gilneas from the sea, though it was unclear if that was their final destination or not. A quick glance from Coraliese to Harry ensured the wizard that more would be explained to him about the newly mentioned race.

Conversation slowly winded down as the food was finished and then put away. Coraliese asked her parents of it would be all right for Harry to sleep here for the night and consent was quickly given. Harry smiled thankfully at Coraliese's parents and thanked them for their generosity. Coraliese latched into his hand and pulled him off, out of the dining area calling back to her parents, "I will show him to the guest bedroom!"

Sounds of amusement filtered out from the room they had left as they went further I to the house. The building and furnishings showed that the family was very well off and Harry had to admire the decorative touch that was showcased in each of the rooms he was shown. Coraliese came to a stop outside one of the doors and hesitated for a moment. She turned to Harry and reached for the doorknob and opened the door behind her, "This is my room." She stated, looking back over her shoulder now to look inside the room.

It was picked up, but there were a few things cluttering up the top of the desk that was taking up a corner of the room. There were a few pictures set up on the desk and a few hanging from the colorful walls of Coraliese and her family, along with a few pictures of some people he didn't know, though from the ones Coraliese was in with them, it looked like it was taken a few years ago with some of her friends.

"Most of then haven't really understood." Coraliese explained as she saw Harry's attention linger on the pictures of her and her friends. "Girls normally have a few set things they are supposed to want to do with their life and being a rogue isn't usually one of them. My friends and I still talk...some...but they dot really understand my decision..." Coraliese said, a light shrug to her shoulders as she finished, but there was a light tone of hurt to her voice. Harry reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"The won't always understand, and communication can be hard to keep during those times. But they are often the ones that will turn to you for help later on because you know how to do something that will help them, or they will be able to help you with something." Harry said, fully understanding where she was at with making tough decisions even if your friends don't understand or agree.

With a final sigh, Coraliese motioned for Harry to follow her from the room and moved to the other side of the hallway to stop at another door. "This is our guest bedroom and were you will be staying for the night. If you need anything, just come knock on my door. Loren will probably be by around 8 or 9 in the morning to have me get ready for practice so I am going to go ahead and get some sleep. Getting to be so late last night was hard on me today on top of the training. Anyways, I hope you sleep well and I will see you in the morning." Coraliese said, though she didn't make any real move towards the door to leave. Harry gave a smile down at her and leaned down slightly to kiss her cheek gently.

"Sleep well, Coraliese." He said softy and his smile grew as the girl blushed lightly and moved from the room with a smile on her face as well.

After closing the door and casting a few wards, Harry peeled off his clothes, moved to the bed and sat down in the middle of it. He easily fell into his meditation and began to seek out the different problem areas and items that had come into existence during the long stretch of time since a Master of Death had last been here. Time seemed to pass quickly as his mind roamed across the different continents. He felt a presence enter the room and he smiled lightly. Without breaking from his meditation, he shifted his body to the side of the bed to allow more room for his visitor.

The bed moved slightly as another body joined him on the bed and a pair of lips connected with his for a short time. "I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you." Harry said with an easy smile once his lips were no longer occupied. He glanced over at Kali to see that she was wearing a new outfit that fell more in line with what he had seen from the ladies of this time so far, though it was much sexier than the dresses and such that he had mainly seen in the town. "I was just taking a look at what all I was going to need to do here." Harry explained after giving her new look an appreciative look over before returning to his meditation.

"Things work a little differently here. There are quite a few races here that are immortal, or nearly immortal, as well as a race called the Forsaken that is made up of souls that have rejoined with a deceased body. Strong necromantic magic had recalled them to the bodies and, for a time, their will had been bound to a single entity known as the Lich King. The one they now follow as their queen, however, fought against the bindings and won back her free will. Since then, she has repeated the process of bringing people back or freeing them from their bondage to the Lich King." Kali explained, breaking him fully from his meditation now.

"The Lich King is a twisted joining between a human who was dying from his wounds and his body being consumed by dragon's fire and a spirit that is trying to escape eternal torment that was being threatened by a being of immense power. There is a massive chain of command, part of which isn't fully known to the races here on Azeroth. One of the Old God's, Sargeras, has a servant here by the name of Kil'Jaedan who is the main name associated with the Burning Legion, along with his underlings Kael'Thas and Lady Vashj. The spirit that has now joined with the cursed human was a side 'project' after the Burning Legion failed to take over Azeroth on their first invasion.

"There are plenty more stories to be told about the background for this world, and that doesn't even cover the world of Dreanor that is now called The Outlands by any who travel there. We will have to get around to those a little later though. A being of immense power has grown restless in his containment, however, and is going to be unleashing his fury upon the sky, sea and soil of this world soon. He will be your main focus until he is dealt with. While the Lich King and the other leaders of the Burning Legion are problematic, the Legion has mostly been halted and Bovar Fordragon, the man who has taken up the helm as Lich King, has a strong enough will to contain the spirit that is bound to the position." Kali said while Harry tried to keep up with all the information he was receiving.

"What all will need to be done to right the balance here? Or restore order? It seems like this world works under very different forms of order and balance than I am used to." Harry questioned.

Kali smirked. "Yes, it is a little different here. Something needs to be done about the Forsaken; whatever course you decide to take with that is up to you as long as it is dealt with. But they, like the Lich King, can be left alone for now. Now, there is one thing you need to be aware of; even before you go off to deal with your main focus, there is a dark disease that is spreading its reaches closer to the heart of Gilneas. A disease that has, as of yet, unrealized potential. Should you help others focus on the potential and work to bring it out in those around you, you will gain powerful and widespread allies." Kali explained easily before reaching down and stroking Harry's cheek gently before looking off to the side, seeming to stare straight at the walls. Here eyes shot back to Harry and she stood once more.

"Arm yourself, my young master. Even now the first signs of the disease are making themselves known within the city. Wake the house." Kali's voice adopted a serious tone. "Beasts were summoned by order of King Genn Greymane as a desperate measure in hopes to gain another form of defense or offense in the fight he was in at the time. However, these creatures were driven by instincts and an overly powerful desire of self-preservation."

Harry's eyes widened. "Werewolves?" He questioned in shock, remembering his own initial meeting with something from this world. It had been an animal that reminded him of the cursed humans that were known to the magical world as werewolves.

"Not as you know them, at least, not the ones who were summoned here at first. They are the disease that I spoke of. Any they bite will be given the disease, transforming them into a similar being as the people you knew as werewolves." Kali explained as she watched her lover move to the trunk he re-enlarged from the shrunken size he carried it as. The immortal wizard began pulling out pieces of armor that seemed to pulse with an exotic power, magic seeming to exude from the protective gear. Impenetrable metal covered the vital areas with flexible material holding everything together and in place, close to his body. It allowed him the benefit of being well protected, without sacrificing his mobility. Every part of the different pieces had runes carved or sown into them to give even greater protection and durability to the gear. He could likely stand in the center of a continuous stream of dragon's flame without coming to harm where the armor covered. There were also runes to lighten his equipment, making it feel no heavier than if he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Harry paused in his preparation and looked over at Kali as she spoke of the disease being contagious like lycanthropy was. He turned to her fully. "So, does that mean… that I…?"

"Yes. I also know that you have the cure for it with you in your trunk. Do not hesitate to share it. They will likely be able to come up with something similar after some work, but they would be able to recreate it much faster if they had a base to work off of. They will be able to help the infected much sooner." Kali said; sighing sadly as his exposed flesh was slowly being covered.

Harry nodded, with himself now armed, Harry slipped normal clothes on over the armor and activated a dormant, passive rune that was able to contain the magic that would normally be felt from the armor's enchantments if the rune was not activated. He was still mostly an unknown to those around him and he didn't want to have to explain where he got his armor. It also made sneaking around much easier if others could not sense him just by his armor throwing off magic.

Kali spoke up again as Harry prepared to leave the guest room. "You will need to move quickly, Harry. However, there is one more thing you should know before you go. One of the things that is very different here than what is normal is that if you die, you can come back to life. That is not too strange for you; however, here I am able to let those with you come back also. Only people in your group or those that you personally chose to bring back. The spirit must still be in the body or close by for you to make that kind of decision. It will be very tiring, so I wouldn't suggest trying it twice in quick succession unless you don't need to do anything for the following hours after you try it."

Kali gave him a piercing look as she continued. "Just because you are able to come back to life easily, along with the people in your group, does not mean you should be less careful with what you attempt. Dying and the pain you experience while dying is still there, you just get to come back from it. You may be used to it, but most of your group probably will not be."

Harry nodded in response. He checked over his gear one final time and kissed Kali's cheek. "Thanks for the info, love." He opened the door as Kali smiled and faded from view. Harry made his way over to Coraliese's room and knocked on the door. He entered the room cautiously after there was no answer. Loren apparently interrupted Coraliese's sleep often and in various ways that were sometimes bordering on the cruel. There was no telling of whether the rogue in training would wake up aggressively or just alert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Coraliese, you need to get up. We have things to take care of and we need to get your parents out of here." Harry said, staying just inside the threshold. Harry sent a small burst of water with a focused _aguamenti_ spell after still receiving no response. Coraliese rocketed up in bed and looked around the room. The sheets slipped down into her lap, exposing her bra-clad chest. Her eyes finally rested on Harry, but her sleepiness still shrouded her thoughts. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tried to focus on the wizard.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing in here?" Coraliese asked after getting her eyes to stay open. The water didn't seem to have done much aside from getting her to sit up quickly.

"We need to get moving. The city is in danger. Get dressed; I am going to wake up your parents and then pack up all of your things while you all get ready to leave." Harry stated before turning from the room. "You have five minutes to get dressed and be ready to go. Wear any armor that you have, there is no telling what kind of dangers we will run in to trying to get you all out."

Harry left Coraliese as she began to crawl out of bed, her confusion and half asleep mind causing her to move a little slower than usual. The wizard made his way down the halls to where he could sense the two adults sleeping. He stopped at the door and pounded on it for a few moments. A muffled groan escaped through the closed door. Harry waited until the door swing inward, revealing a bleary faced Jerand.

"Problems?" The man questioned as he, much like his daughter had, struggled to focus on Harry.

"There are beasts that will be attacking the city soon. You and your wife need to get dressed immediately. Coraliese is already up and getting around. I am going to get all of your things packed up so that we can get you all out of here before things get too bad." Harry explained, trying to impress upon the man the essence of time.

Jerand's eyes cleared quickly as Harry spoke and shook his head as Harry finished speaking. "No, our soldiers will be able to fend off anything that is trying to get in. I won't look like a weak fool by tucking tail and running." Jerand stated pridefully.

Harry gave a frustrated huff. "You don't understand the full scope of this issue. These beasts are the ones King Greymane had requested to be summoned that he has since let run free. They have…evolved, mutated, whatever you want to call it, but they can now infect anyone they bite, causing the victim to become a worgen. When that happens, the person is overtaken by their instincts and will attack anyone, whether friend, family, or lover without a cure. This in not one of the squabbles between Genn and Darius that you have seen before, even with the two of them working together, they will likely be overcome by what is coming. Each human they bite here, adds another to their numbers, whether they are strong soldiers or not, and after that, you would see beasts wearing the clothes of your friends. Would you be able to strike down your wife if she was bitten? No, you would hesitate, and then you would either die or get bitten."

Harry let out a sigh and calmed himself. "Sorry to be so blunt, but you need to understand what you are facing right now. You need to get prepared to leave. I will get all of your things packed. Grab a few bags that you can fill with things you want to keep easy access to like some clothes and personal affects. I will get everything else packed away for you by the time you and your family are ready to go." Harry finished seriously.

Jerand rocked back onto his heels at that information and paled slightly as he took in all the information that Harry was telling him. While he had only just met the young man, there was something about how he spoke and the way he was standing that made him take the warning seriously. Deciding to worry about how the young man knew about the coming beasts later, He nodded, "Very well. We will prepare to leave. I have a few contacts outside the walls that should be able to set us up with sanctuary until we find a place to settle. Getting out of the Great Wall will be our largest struggle."

Harry nodded but paid little attention to the escape plan the family would come up with. He would be remaining behind to help the city leaders with the outbreak. The quickest way that he could begin offering his help to them, however, was by getting the Glenchill family taken care of and removed from the city before meeting up with anyone else. He had hoped to have a little more time to build up the trust of the people in Gilneas before this all broke lose, but he would just have to struggle through.

Harry turned from the door and moved towards the living room, pulling one of the empty, shrunken trunks that he always kept on his belt for situations similar to this. As he made it into the room, he resized the trunk and flipped open the lid. Levitating it to the side of him, Harry sent a wide ranged spell around the room, levitating everything in the living room into the air and shrinking it as he summoned them into the trunk. A near constant stream formed as the items moved towards the trunk, shrinking smaller and smaller as they got closer.

Once the living room was cleared, Harry moved on to the kitchen. Then to the study, and then he moved into the other rooms on the first floor. His trunk followed him as he moved from room to room, effectively emptying the rooms and spelling the items to pack themselves neatly within the magically expanded chest. After the first floor was cleared out, Harry moved upstairs, starting with the guest room he had been offered to stay in for the night.

Coraliese joined him as he was halfway finished clearing out the room. She was about to ask a question until she saw what he was doing. Her jaw dropped at the show of magic, the floating, shrinking and packing that all seemed so impossible. Harry kept his attention on the items he was packing but spoke to Coraliese, breaking her fish impression for the time being. "If there is anything you want to keep on you person and have easy access to, I suggest you go pack it into whatever bag or pack that you normally use when travelling. You will not want to have to dig through this to find what you are looking for."

Coraliese watched for a few moments longer before shaking her head and rushing back to her room to do as Harry had suggested. She packed some clothes for travelling and a couple weapons along weith the potions that she had stocked up on during her training periods with Loren. She had just finished grabbing the things she wanted to carry with her when Harry swept into the room, his trunk following behind him a small distance off the ground, somewhat like a lost puppy.

"How are you doing this?" Coraliese asked incredulously, watching as Harry wielded magic that she had not seen before nor knew existed. The mages were able to perform some pretty impressive offensive and defensive magic; their enchanting was also cool, but it was nothing like this. The magic that she was seeing was useful in everyday life.

Harry smirked over at her. "Magic." He stated simply, as if that explained everything. She gave a huff, knowing that on a vague level, it did…but she wanted to understand it better. Her room cleared quickly and Harry gave a nod before leaving the room, moving further down the hall. After a few questions from Jerand and Dorace about how he was able to fit everything into the single trunk and how he had been able to do it so quickly, Harry finished packing their room and quickly steered the family of three towards the main door.

Jerand and Dorace gave another look around the now empty house in sadness. The couple had moved in shortly after their marriage twenty years ago, a wedding present from Jerand's parents. The only way they were ready to leave so quickly, Harry knew, was because Jerand had explained the entire situation to Dorace and the problems that could arise if they stuck around.

Jerand wrapped his arms around his two girls comfortingly. "We will be back here, after this all settles down and clear over." He stated with a small amount of confidence to his voice, not nearly enough to truly encourage either of the females, but they gave a nod of hope.

Hast cast a quick featherweight charm over the trunk he had packed all of their belongings into and set it next to the door, trying to make him unnoticeable and busy during the sad, intimate moment that the family was sharing. He felt as though he was intruding on it and felt slightly awkward.

Jerand gave a final, tight squeeze to his wife and daughter's shoulders before releasing them and clearing his throat. He bent over and made to heave up the trunk he thought would be extremely heavy. The resulting stumble from how light the luggage was broke the somber mood as Coraliese giggled and and Dorace shook her head in a humored manner. Jerand gave a quick, suspicious glance at harry for the lack of weight, but said nothing, smiling to the girls and moving towards the door. Harry opened it slightly and looked out the door.

"We need to get moving. The sooner we get you three out of here, the better off you will be when everything blows up fully." Harry stated, pulling his head back in after seeing that the coast was clear for the time being, but there were dark shapes leaping across the rooftops here and there if his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He went to double check, worried that the beasts may have made it further in than he was expecting. A hand gripped his shoulder however and spun him around to face the beautiful young woman he had spent the past couple of days with.

"The three of _us_?" She questioned with a harsh tone to her voice. "No, either you are coming with us, or I am staying with you!" Coraliese stated firmly and Jerand and Dorace's eyes widened slightly in worry at their daughter's declaration.

Harry glanced at the two parents but focused his attention on the young woman before him, "If that is your choice. You must be careful though. As I told you before, I don't know how much danger we will be walking in to. There is a decent chance that the people who remain till the end will make a final stand, trying to let as many people escape as possible. I know I will be fine, but I cannot say as much for everyone else. The smallest event over the next couple days could change your entire course of life forever with no chance to turn back. This is not something to consider lightly."

Harry opened the door a little more, leaving Coraliese to her thoughts. "Jerand, where are your horses? And do you have a carriage of some kind that you, your family, and possibly some others could ride in to leave here?"

Jerand looked out at the streets that were still bathed in the darkness of the early morning. "We have stables a little ways outside of the city that has a large number of horses and carriages."

"Do you know where they are, Cor?" Harry asked, drawing Coraliese from her deeper, heavier thoughts. The young rogue nodded and Harry smirked slightly. "Can you do what you did for me when I took you to the training arena? I will be able to get you all there almost immediately, and then hopefully send a few people still in the city that I find that direction also. Jerand, if you could work to get a system set up to ferry people from the stables to another town that is a distance away from here, that would be very helpful. You have quite a bit of pull and respect from the people here, yes?"

Jerand nodded and got a determined look on his face as he was given a task to help rather than just be asked to run from his home for his own protection. Harry smiled, glad that something resembling a plan was falling into place. He moved over next to Coraliese and asked her to fix an image of the stables in her mind so that he would be able to apparate the pair of them there.

Two pops later, Harry and Coraliese were standing in the entry hall of the Glenchill home once more. Harry clapped his hands, "Alright, I need you all to grab on to me, Jerand, make sure you have a firm grip on the trunk of yours." He waited until everyone was situated. "Everyone have everything? Very well then."

The four appeared just outside the stables, much like Harry and Coraliese had just moments ago. Jerand regained his bearings, steadying his wife and then rushing off to speak with the stable boys that should be around somewhere. Coraliese watched her father leave and once more gained a thoughtful expression on her face. She turned to her mother, walked over and wrapped her arms around the older woman. The pair shared a tight hug and when Dorace released her daughter, her head drooped slightly.

"I have to do it." Coraliese said softly. Dorace nodded her head sadly and grabbed her daughter into another, longer hug as tears dripped down the side of her face. "I have to." Coraliese stated in a stronger voice after a moment, tears gathering at the bottom of her eyes as well. "I love you mom, and I will do my best to see you and dad again. This is part of why I was training though. Loren would have my ass if I up and disappeared on her in a time like this."

Dorace gave a half laugh, but didn't show any signs of actually finding humor in the statement. The mother's eyes met Harry's and he nodded. "I will make sure your daughter makes it back to you. No matter what, she will return to you alive." Harry promised, and he knew that he could truly keep that promise. Coraliese was with him, allowing him to bring her back if even the unthinkable ended up happening.

Dorace relaxed slightly at the confidence in the man's voice that had already helped them so much. If he trusted in his skills so much, it was not arrogance; it was fact. She gave the shocked young man a hug in response to his promise and gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

Harry placed his hand on Coraliese's arm gently and gave a nod to Dorace before popping the two of them back to the city that would soon be under attack. As the pair looked around, Harry turned to Coraliese. "Where would they gather if there was an emergency?"

"For an emergency like this, probably where most of the people live, in Merchant Square. There will at least be a few military members there to help protect the people." Coraliese stated.

Harry nodded, "Very well reasoned. Lead the way." He said, motioned forwards. Coraliese smiled at the compliment and took off in a brisk run. Harry fell into step right beside her, taking note of the other shapes that seemed to be shadowing their path from the rooftops. For the time being, he would leave them alone, but he knew it was nearing the time that he would have to do something about them. The pathway they were following from the east edge of Greymane Court curved around the outside of the military district before straightening out to the main market place area. It was a similar route as the one they had taken when first entering the city, except they were going to opposite direction. As they neared the wide marketplace area, they heard a voice shouting from the square.

"I want the perimeter s gates manned by two guards at all times. No one gets in, no one gets out. We protected Gilneas from the Scourge. We protected Gilneas during the Northgate rebellion. We will protect Gilneas from whatever this new threat may be." The voice exclaimed.

Coraliese glanced over as they continued into the square, "That sounds like Prince Liam Greymane. He has command of a group of soldiers as a training system. He was learning from Sergeant Cleese for a time, but has taken to the position so well that it is mostly just on paper to appease some of the stricter barons under the King. Prince Liam is about as morally upright and honest as his father is, which is saying quite a bit. There have been some poor choices made, but he owns up to them and works extra hard to make up for them. We couldn't ask for better rulers. Darius Crowley balances out their rule, which is good. They desire the best for our people, and while they have different routes to take them there, the pair would be an outstanding team if they could ever push past their rivalry." Coraliese explained.

They came to a stop in front of the Prince and he turned his attention to the pair. "What are you still doing here, citizens? Haven't you heard? The city is under complete lockdown. Go see Lieutenant Walden – He'll give you further directions for evacuation. He is to the northwest of this square. Hurry now, off with you!" The Prince said, trying to get his attention focused back on the men that stood before him, waiting for his orders.

Harry shrugged and made his way in the direction they had been told to go. Coraliese raced to catch up with him since his compliance had taken her by surprise. "Harry!" She whispered to him as they moved off. "I thought we were going to be helping them out!"

Harry reached over to her and grasped her hand to try and calm her. "We will. I just thought it would be a good idea to speak with the man in charge of the evacuation and let him know what your father is getting set up so that if there are any others that come to him for help with getting out, he has another place to send them if needed." Harry explained as they moved towards the gates that were now ahead of them. Harry grew worried however when he noticed the gates were closed and it didn't look like anyone was near them to give directions.

Harry increased his pace as he noticed a form lying still on the ground in front of the gates. He dropped to a knee beside the corpse and looked the man over. There were deep claw marks all over the man's body and a pool of blood where he had likely bled out within the past couple of minutes. Harry slid the man's eyes closed and laid him back on the ground gently.

"They have already started the attack. We must get back to the Prince immediately and warn him." Harry said. The pair rushed back to the square to the sounds of fighting.

The men that had been listening to Prince Liam when they had left were now in a heated battle with the worgen that had moved into the area. Harry and Coraliese moved towards Prince Liam as he struck down a worgen. He took in the appearance of Harry and Coraliese and gave a nod after Harry explained that the Lieutenant was dead. "Looks like you two are not ones to hide in the face of danger. Very well, then let's see what kind of help you can give. My Father had warned me that Archmage Arugal's summoned creatures had run amok. But where are they coming from? I suppose it doesn't matter, help us make quick work of them. We'll show them what we Gilneans are made of. While you are out there, keep an eye out for any stragglers that have not evacuated yet.

"The civilians aren't safe here anymore. Not even inside their own homes. We will do our best to stop the worgen from getting indoors, but their numbers may be too great. Help us by evacuating the civilian homes. My father's army in the prison district will be able to protect them."

Harry smirked at the easy acceptance. If things kept working like this, he would be able to help freely without having to worry about people feeling a need to know every aspect of his past before trusting him to watch their backs. It made life much easier when people responded like Prince Liam just did.

Harry and Coraliese quickly began moving around the square, taking down worgen that were walking aimlessly about the area or thinning the groups that were beginning to overwhelm the men that had been placed under Prince Liam. As they knocked on doors and warned people of the threat, Harry made portkeys to the stables that Jerand was working at, trying to get things set up for safer passage from the danger areas. There was little explanation given to the people that were escaping from their homes, some being followed out by aggravated worgen. A portkey was pressed into their hands and activated as quickly as possible.

Coraliese yelled over to Harry, "Harry, talk with Gwen Armstead over there, she can fight, but there must be something specific for her to still be here."

Harry looked over at the woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties. She was making her way around the marketplace, stopping here and there to grab a few things and place them in a bag that was quickly filling up. Harry ran over to her, cutting down another worgen with his sword as he ran past. "Is there anything specific you are doing that I can help with, Gwen?"

The woman looked up at him with slight surprise, apparently not having heard Coraliese's yell over to him. "Yes actually, we can't let our supplies get destroyed. With Gilneas walled off from the outside world, we won't last through winter if we lose much more of our stock." The woman explained. A worgen walked a little closer and were met with a rapier to the face that Gwen had pulled from her hip.

Harry smirked, finding humor at the woman wielding such a weapon while seeming like such a soft-spoken, laid back girl. He cleared his mind of the distracting thoughts and nodded in response to her request. He grabbed a bag from off the top of a nearby crate and rubbed the rim of it with his fingers, casting an expansion charm on the insides of it, letting it hold more than it normally would be capable of. Coraliese was holding her own well enough against the worgens that were moving about Merchant Square so Harry focused on getting as much food and other items from the square as he could, into the bag that he now carried.

He made a full circuit around the market place, double checking the homes as he went and getting the last few living people out of the homes as he could. Some had been bitten already and while he didn't want to, he sent them towards the evacuation point that had been mentioned by Prince Liam rather than giving them a portkey to the point that he was sending the uninfected. He did not want to take the chance of sending an infected person with the uninfected and causing the hard work they were doing to become useless. The people who had been bitten would have to make it for a little while longer until he could focus on them fully and help with the disease.

Harry made his way back to Gwen. When he handed over the sack, she looked at him with contempt. "Really? This is all you gathered for me? This will hold over, maybe two families, if that, for a few months."

"Hey now, don't knock it before you understand what is going on." Harry said gently. He reached forward and let his hand and half of his arm slip into the sack that Gwen was holding. Her frustration changed to amazement and then pure shock as his arm continued to go further into the sack. When he pulled his arm back out, she looked down inside it and noticed that it looked like there was supplies filled to the brim.

Harry chuckled. "That has almost all of the unspoiled items that were in the square. The inside has been expanded to a massive size and isn't any heavier that what it would be if it was a normal sack filled with some of that supplies." Harry said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips when Gwen had nothing to say in reply.

She finally got her mouth engaged after a few moments. "Thanks for your help. I will make sure these supplies get to a safe place." Gwen stated before turning and sprinting off in the direction of the Military District to the south.

Harry looked around and watched as Coraliese took down two more worgen. The creatures were becoming more aggressive and more numerous. There were half as many men from Prince Liam's group as there had been at the start, and the ones still alive were tiring quickly. Prince Liam shouted over to Coraliese who was in the process of fighting another worgen that had ran from where it had been standing by one of the houses.

"Coraliese, Harry, it is pointless for us to stay here, there are too many of them. We need to fall back to the military district. Thank you both for your help, as many Gilneans have you to thank for their lives. Your services are done though, join with the rest of the civilians and get ready to evacuate with them. Go southeast to check in with the group stationed there, Gwen should be getting the people there set in order to leave…see if everyone is okay. I will stay here with the guards and cover the last of the civillian's retreat. Go now, that is an order!"

Harry and Coraliese turn from the Prince and take off at a decent pace towards the Military District. A few worgen got into their way, but they were quickly dealt with. Harry was happy that all of them still looked like the beasts that had ben summoned. He was going to have a hard time dealing with the people who had been turned against their will. He would have to kill them if they attacked or were seen. It was not something he was looking forward to. He would prefer to lock them all…away. A smile formed across his face as and idea grew in his mind. He stopped running for a moment and Coraliese almost tripped at the sudden halt, trying to match his actions.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, breathing easily despite the running and fighting she had done so far.

"We will soon be running into people who were townspeople before they were bitten and forced to become a worgen. I don't want to kill them if it is possible to avoid it." Harry explained, pulling another empty trunk from his belt. "I'm going to have to get or make some more of these…" He muttered to himself as he flipped open the lid and cast an enlargement spell. He turned to Coraliese.

"I need you to make sure that the lid of this stays open while I am in there. I need to make some preparations that will hopefully allow me to keep from killing the townspeople and have a chance to help them a little later when things calm down a little more." Harry said as he jumped into the trunk. Coraliese gave a small shriek, but kept a firm grip on the lid of the trunk. She looked down in and saw harry moving along the walls for a little bit.

Unexpectedly, the inside of the trunk seemed to expand sideways and she could no longer see the walls. Harry moved out of sight also, presumably moving towards the walls once more. After a couple minutes, he came back into view and waved his hand, causing a ladder to appear from thin air. He climbed up the ladder and stepped back onto the ground.

"There." He stated with finality to his voice. "I can stun them, portkey them into the trunk, and then get them the antidote once we get everyone out of the city." Harry said, clipping the re-shrunk trunk back to his belt.

"Antidote? There is a way to cure this?" Coraliese asked. Harry gave a nod as he began moving towards their destination once more. Coraliese caught up and jogged beside him, "You already have it?"

"I have a small amount, but I have the ingredients that I need to make more and I hope that I can speak with an herbalist at some point about the different plants you all have here to see if I can find substitutes for the ingredients I need for the potions I usually make. If not, we will have to rework all of them to try and get similar results. At the very least, our lives and the lives of the people of Gilneas will be a little easier. The main ones we will have to worry about are the ones that are already feral and were not humans before now. Keep your eyes open for any worgen that are wearing townspersons clothes."

Coraliese nodded and the pair took off down the street once again. They ran down a small set of stair and across a bridge, catching sight of a group that were gathered a little further down the street from the bridge. Gwen was one of the people standing in the group, most of them catching their breath.

"We're all fine here. A little shaken…but alive." Gwen stated as Coraliese and Harry slowed their pace to a stop in front of her. "Most of us made it here alive…but there are worgen on this side of the city as well. We're going to continue heading south once everyone's accounted for. That reminds me, someone was asking about you. A woman named Loren, she seemed a little proud when I told her you were alright. She is over in one of the dark corners between the houses."

Coraliese smirked at the small amount of praise she indirectly received from her mentor. She nodded and moved off towards Loren to speak with her for a few moments. Gwen stopped Harry before he walked off to follow his rogue friend. "Listen, most won't say this aloud, but it is looking like there won't be much of a chance for all of us to get out of here. We are only waiting here long enough to give some kind of fresh support to Prince Liam and his men once they finally pull out of the Merchant Square, from there, we will be falling back to meet in Greymane Court. There has been a massive problem over near the barracks though.

"I need you to run ahead and see if you can help King Greymane and his forces there to deal with things there, I will send Coraliese in your direction as soon as she helps us a little more around here. Sargent Cleese has been holding them off of us for a while and is probably starting to tire slightly. I think Loren was planning on having Coraliese help him out a little bit and thin the ranks there."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Coraliese looking at him, she gave a nod and he smiled back at her. "It seems as though that will work well. I will be on my way then, Gwen. Good luck here." Harry jogged over to where Coraliese was standing by Loren and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Be careful out there, girl. Your mom will kill me if I don't bring you back in one piece."

Coraliese smirked and nodded, "Whatever, just don't kill _all_ of them before I get there. I still need to do some more training to keep up with you."

"More training, you say?" Loren piped up and Coraliese gave a groan as Harry gave a quick laugh and sprinted off.

He didn't have too far to go before he came upon a large group of people. A well-built, older man sat astride a gorgeous horse and was ordering men to different areas; most being sent towards the entrance to the prison area. As Harry came sprinting up, the man on the horse saw him out of the corner of his eye. Some of the towns people that were gathered around cheered as Harry came into view and yelled out thanks for helping them escape from Merchant Square. A man to the side of the older man on the beautiful horse looked Harry over and gave a small scoff at his arrival.

The older man turned to him. "It is good that you have come here, If we Gilneans stick together, we just might be able to defeat this terrible enemy." The cultured voice that escaped from his lips left no doubt in Harry's mind that this man was King Greymane, he did after all have a mane of grey hair hanging down around his shoulders.

"It is a perspective I wish I had held sooner. Lord Darius Crowley has been called many things. Rebel. Traitor. Terrorist. Before the civil war, I called him…friend. I never blamed him for leading an insurrection against me. His land and people were separated from Gilneas by a stone wall…but we had no choice. Reguardless…Crowley is exactly the type of person we need right now. Enter Stoneward Prison and ask Captain Broderick about Crowley's whereabouts. I'd send my own men, but there's still bad blood."

Once more the man to the side of Greymane scoffed and motioned for Harry to come over to talk to him, "Fine by me if you are going to rescue a known traitor. Do me a favor however, and kill a few of those cursed fleabags." Greymane had turned from the conversation after making the request of Harry and hadn't caught the tail end of words of the man on the horse beside him. The King had ordered more men forward to deal with the worgen that were now slowly making their way outside of the entrance to the main courtyard area of the prison, despite there being a large number of soldiers and guards blocking it in an attempt to contain the beasts.

Harry shook his head at the pompous attitude of what seemed to be a noble of Gilneas. There was always at least one. They were exceedingly annoying to Harry, no matter the circumstances; they slowed everything down with their childish complaints and grudges. Harry cut down a line of worgen quickly as he made his way to a open door to a tower on the right of the courtyard. A guard had been standing on the stairs but was currently fighting off three worgen, two that had come from the courtyard and one that had apparently come down the stairs. Harry quickly helped the overwhelmed young man and relayed the King's orders.

"Why the hell does the King want Darius released? Fuck it, if you want to risk your life to save his hide, be my guest, but they are all probably up there planning how to overthrow him in the middle of all this. They care only about themselves."

With that the guard turned his attention back to the worgen that were slowly making their way towards the towers and readied his sword for battle. Harry moved upstairs thinking about the guard's words; Coraliese and Jerand had only had good things to say about Darius Crowley so he would give the man a fair shake before passing judgment. There were a few more worgen between him and his destination, but they were easily cut through with his sword or a well placed spell and did not cause him to slow down too much. He made it around a corner and saw a group of men surrounding the figure of a man that was laid out on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Last chapter that I have finished so far for this story. I had taken a week vacation from all electronics and such so I had this chapter mostly written down on paper. Finally got it moved over. For those who really know WOW lore, we are slowly starting to get into some deviations from the storyline of the worgen and the starting quest line for their race in WOW.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Which of you is Lord Crowley? Greymane has asked that you be released from prison and that you would stand with him against these cursed beasts to defend Gilneas." Harry shouted as he drew closer.

A shirtless man stood and faced Harry, barring his toned torso, covered in scars from previous battles; there was a feral feel to his personality and the way he moved. "I am Darius Crowley. I will join Greymane, but first we must stabilize Dempsey. One of those mangy fleabags got ahold of him in a bad way and he is losing blood fast. I need you to help me keep these beasts away while they work to get him patched up."

Harry nodded and drew a potion from a pouch that was tied to the trunk that held his medical supplies. "Have him drink this, it is a blood replenishing potion and should give you a while longer to save him, get him patched up and keep making him drink until he coughs some of it back up. You will know he has had enough by that sign."

One of the men took it warily but nodded as he saw Harry move to take a stand beside Crowley. Crowley looked over and nodded at him in thanks for the aid and support. The man turned to watch the surrounding rooftops and pointed at a large group of dark shapes that were leaping onto the prison roof. Harry gave a wild smirk as the beasts drew closer and gave a yell as he charged forward, slicing with his sword and blasting back the mindless worgen with curses and spells that affected wide areas. As the last worgen fell, Harry heard Darius give a yell to him that more were coming from the other side. Harry sprinted in the direction of the dark shapes and once more quickly set to work.

Only a few slipped passed him but they were easily dealt with by the remaining men who were not working on Dempsey. Darius was right along side Harry, fighting back the worgen as they continuously flowed forwards towards the small group of defenders. Three more waves of worgen rushed forward only to be struck down easily by Harry and Darius. A relieved cheer came from behind them as a fourth group of worgen prepared to leap across to the prison roof.

"Darius! We got him patched up, we should be clear to make a break for it. If you can cover us, we will get our people prepped to go and meet up with King Greymane outside Stonewall Prison."

"Good, if our friend here is willing to help, we will cover your escape." Darius said, giving Harry a questioning look.

Harry smiled and gave an affirmative response. Darius smiled widely and turned back to face the incoming worgen that rushed from where they had landed. "You are a great fighter, young man. Who trained you?" Darius asked as the pair fought easily beside each other, keeping all of the worgen from taking after the retreating group.

"I had a few different trainers, but mostly it has just been from a very hard life. I have been fighting for my life since I was very young. I had to survive, so I had to get better. Simple as that." Harry replied. He and Darius were slowly backing away from where they had made their stand previously, not needing to hold their ground since the group was almost to the stairs now.

"I haven't caught your name yet. You know mine well it seems, but I haven't had the opportunity to meet you before." Darius said conversationally, as if they were beating down a mass of cursed creatures.

"Harry. You wouldn't have heard of me before. I am a person of little consequence truly. I saw that I could help with all of the craziness going on so I did. I met Loren and Sergeant Cleese shortly before this shit hit the ceiling so I felt like I needed to help however I could. Sister Almrya was another acquaintance that I made during my time in Gilneas. I didn't feel like I could leave them behind to fight this encroaching darkness on their own if I could be any kind of help to them."

Darius chuckled. "They are very good people. As are you it seems. I would very much like to know more about you later on if we get the chance. You seem like a person of strong character and morals, much like my old friend Genn. Listen, Harry. For the first time since the civil war, I agree with Greymane. Now is the time to put aside our quarrel. It sure doesn't look like these beasts care much whether you're a rebel or a royal. Send word back to Greymane. My men will join his. There's a safe house not far from here, in Josiah's cellar. My lads stashed some heavy artillery there. Tell our king that my arsenals are now at his disposal." Darius gave Harry's shoulder a strong slap before he turned to race down one of the hallways where prison doors stood open, their prisoners no longer confined within.

Harry watched the man go with a smile. Rebel he may be, but he was a good man. Harry rushed down the remaining steps and back out to the area that the King had been at a few minutes before.

"Rebel arsenals? In my own city? What in the bloody hell was Crowley up to?" Greymane exclaimed after hearing Harry's recounting of the events in the prison and Darius' parting words. "I guess there is nothing to be done for it now. I need you to run back to where Gwen, Sergeant Cleese and the others are gathered and let them know that we must fall back further, towards Light's Dawn Cathedral. Help them make their way there and we will do our best to get the artillery set up." King Greymane stated.

Harry began to turn away from the King to do what had been asked of him. "By the way, Harry." The King stated and Harry turned in surprise, wondering how the King knew his name. "Your friend, Coraliese is over talking to Lord Godfrey. She was worried about you when she arrived and was asking non-stop if we had seen you. I would suggest you go speak with her before running off again." Greymane gave an easy smile at Harry and nodded in the direction of Godfrey and Coraliese.

Harry moved over to where Coraliese was standing beside the horse that the man now identified as Lord Godfrey, the scoffing man from earlier, was sitting on. As he drew closer, he heard the man's annoyingly condescending tone being directed at Coraliese.

"If I hadn't seen you kill a few of the mangy things with my own eyes, I'd think you did not complete the task I asked of you. It looks like we're hardly putting a dent in their numbers. There is an arsenal Crowley mentioned that is in the cellar of a building just west of here. It is unnerving that artillery was smuggled inside the city by our enemies, yet it might end up saving Gilnean lives today. Find Josiah Avery and requisition the rebel artillery. We will put the weapons to good use."

"It will be done, Lord Godfrey" Coraliese replied and turned from the noble and made to move west to the building the man had indicated but Harry called out to her.

"Cor! How did your 'extra training' go?" Harry asked jokingly and he heard the young woman give a groan in response but she turned quickly and wrapped her arms around Harry as the two got close enough to each other. "I'm glad that you are safe. No terrible injuries then?" Harry asked playfully.

"No, the beasts are strong, but they aren't always the brightest." Coraliese said in return.

"I would agree with that, but don't get too sure about their lack of intelligence. Beasts like them always have more going on in their heads than we think sometimes. Keep your eyes open also, the likelihood of townspeople being infected is increasing in likeliness. Don't be caught off guard. I will meet back up with you as soon as I can. I have to go cover another retreat for a bit so you will have to do without me for a little while longer." Harry said and gave a wink.

Coraliese sighed exaggeratedly, "Oh, how will I ever survive? Just be careful and catch up with me soon, okay?"

"I'll do my best." Harry said and he received a laugh from Coraliese in return.

"Then I'm sure I'll see you very soon." She began to turn away, but then took a breath, looked right at Harry and then pulled his face to hers and planted a kiss on his lips fully. Finishing with the kiss, Coraliese had a wide, embarrassed smile on her face and she turned away and took off to the cellar that supposedly held the heavy artillery.

Harry watched her go for a moment before turning to complete his task. He was able to reach the group of defenders quickly and told them to make their way towards Greymane Court, encouraging them to move quickly because of the heavy artillery that would be set up soon at the edge of the Military district to try and stop the worgen's endless advance. Harry laid a few spells across the street and moved further back before dropping a ward across the entire walkway, extending it to the tops of the roofs as well, fully blocking the worgen from continuing past it from the Merchant Square. The only downside is if they got wise to the barrier, they could move around the city through the Cathedral Quarter and flank the Gilnean forces from behind. Hopefully he would be able to make it around and block them from that direction also and let the defenders dig in a little better.

Happily, there hadn't been many townspeople that he had come across that had turned into a worgen from being infected, but he was worried, as he had told Coraliese, that they would be running into the infected soon. Harry followed the retreating group back towards the far edge of the Military district, taking down a few more worgen along the way. Harry leapt over the blockade that had been built from tables, doors, chairs and seemingly anything else that the soldiers could find in the houses. There were a few small sections taken from the barriers to allow a hole for the cannons that had apparently been found in the cellar. The strange thing, however, was that none of them were being fired.

He received the answer to that question as he saw a horse carrying two passengers making their way back from the worgen overrun military district. As the figures on the horse drew closer, he saw that it was, of course, Coraliese and a man with a hooded robe behind her. The pair made it to the safe side of the blockade and Lord Godfrey gave the order to open fire on the worgen that were gathered in the district. Harry helped Coraliese and the man off of the horse, giving his friend a hug before helping the man move further from the barrier.

"Thank you both. I am not sure how much longer I could have held on." The man said.

Genn Greymane made his way over. "I am glad to see that you are well Krennan. I could not have forgiven myself if I had let you be killed after you saved my daughter. We must get you out of the city quickly. We may still have many needs for your expertise in the days and weeks to come."

"I have a way to get him evacuated quickly, if you give me a few moments." Harry said, stepping forward.

"If you are sure it will work, then do what you can. I must move on and get our forces prepared for the next phase. Thank you both for all you have done for us so far. Many things would have gone much worse if you had not been helping us." Genn said before turning his horse and kicking his heels into it, causing it to take off at a decent pace.

Harry picked up a small piece of wood that had fallen from the barricade and tapped it with a finger. "What is your expertise?" Harry asked conversationally as he handed the piece of wood over to a confused Krennan.

"I am the city's master alchemist. I make potions and other herbal remedies." Krennan answered as he turned the block of wood over in his hands. "What is this?"

"It is a portkey. It will transport you to where Jerand Glenchill is stationed. He has set up a system to get the refugees transported away to another town for the Gilneans to rest in. As soon as we finish everything here, I would like to meet with you and compare notes about the herbs that can be found here and what their properties are, as well as any reactions you know of. I have something you would be interested in hearing about. For now," Harry reached into a pouch on his waist and pulled out a small trunk. He enlarged the trunk and summoned a notebook to his hand. "For now, here are some notes I think you will find enlightening with some of the things that will come to light by the end of this."

Krennan took the notebook in his hands and looked to be about to ask another question, but Harry cut him off by saying the activation phrase for the portkey and sending the alchemist to the stables that Jerand was working from.

"Come on, we need to catch up with King Greymane and see what else we can do to help. Lorna, Darius Crowley's daughter mentioned that the King, her father, and the Prince were going to be meeting there to plan their next move." Coraliese stated and Harry nodded.

The pair made their way towards Greymane court but Harry paused part of the way there. Down an alleyway, he saw a large mass of worgen, wearing the clothes of townspeople. There were guards that were fighting them, striking down some or being struck down or bitten themselves. Harry cast a wide range of stunners at the whole group and dropped half of the combatants. A second wave of stunners took down the rest and Harry quickly began moving among the stunned bodies. The infected townspeople were portkeyed into the specially made trunk, as were the infected soldiers, the rest of the soldiers were enervated and sent to meet up with the rest of the Gilnean force.

Harry checked around for any stragglers, but eventually moved towards the court once more. Coraliese and Harry moved towards the four men that were forming a half circle as they conversed.

Harry checked around for any stragglers, but eventually moved towards the court once more. Coraliese and Harry moved towards the four men that were forming a half-circle as they conversed.

"If we can make it past the gates into Duskhaven we'll be safe. The eastern Mountains are virtually impassable." The King stated emphatically.

Darius nodded his head "We need to keep the worgen's attention in the city, Genn. It's the only shot we have for the survivors to make it to Duskhaven."

The Prince cut in "I'll stay behind with the Royal Guard, father. It is my duty to Gilneas."

Crowley laughed, "Not a chance, boy. Gilneas is going to need its king's undivided attention. Can't have your father wondering whether his child is alive or not. My men and I will hole up inside the Light's Dawn Cathedral. I've already given the order and the cannons are on their way. Lead our people well, Genn." Darius' arm was outstretched towards the king.

Moving over, the King rests his arm on Darius' shoulder while gripping ahold of the arm that had been extended. "We were fools to take up arms against each other, Darius, Brother. The worgen would've never stood a chance."

The king, prince, and most of the soldiers rush out of the city to search out the townspeople. Harry looks over at Coraliese and nods to her before both move closer to Darius.

Darius turns to the pair as they move closer. "You don't have to do this, Coraliese, Harry. You've both done more than enough already. But if either of you decide to stay…well, I'd be a fool to turn you away. My men have fortified their position inside the cathedral and are ready for what comes next. I'm about to head there and take as many of these flea-ridden devils with me as I can. You're welcome to come along for the ride."

Harry smiled in response and Coraliese nodded before speaking up. "We are here to help. Maybe we can get a few more of you men and women out of here without too much loss of life. Harry has been bagging the infected as we go. He claims to have a way to cure them and I believe him."

Darius turned to Harry with wide eyes. "Truly?" The man asked and received another nod from Harry.

"This is good news! We will have to make it out of this alive if for no other reason than this! Now, let's round up as many of them as we can. Every worgen chasing us is one less worgen chasing the survivors." Darius stated before giving a hand up to Coraliese.

"We will draw them with these." Darius explained, holding up a sack that was slung over his shoulder and pulling out a handful of what looked like miniature dynamite sticks. Darius looked over at Harry and paused. "How are we going to get you there though..." He muttered to himself.

Harry overheard the comment and smirked. Pulling out one of his trunks and enlarging it, he reached into it and grabbed his broom. "Don't worry about me. I'll cover your back from the sky and see if I can't take out a few other beasts from the ones you pull. Try to steer clear of the ones that are in clothing if possible though, we should still be able to save them." Harry stated happily, enjoying the looks of amazement on the pair of faces before him. Sure, he had told Coraliese before and Darius had just been let in on the secret, but it still probably wouldn't really sink in until they saw it for themselves. Coraliese had grown to accept things a little easier since she had started hanging around him, but it would still be a completely different story to the one they had all been seeing playing out in front of them over the past few hours.

Harry mounted the broom and shot into the sky, reveling in the feeling of being in the air once again; it was a feeling he never got tired of. Gasps of surprise erupted from below him as people saw him take off.

Darius regained his word and let out a laugh, "Your boyfriend seems to have many more surprises in store for us, Coraliese."

"He hasn't stopped with them since I met him." Coraliese replied dryly.

Harry smiled at the conversation and scouted out the area that they would likely be traveling to get to the massive cathedral that could be seen towering out above the rest of the city. The number of Worgen surprised him, most looked like they were the summoned creatures, though there were a few Gilneans that had been turned from a bite, but the lion's share, or perhaps it should be wolf's share, of the beasts were the mostly mindless ones that had been summoned. Even with the blasting curses he could use and various fire charms that would spread to a wider area, it was going to only take care of a small percentage of the worgen that were lingering in the city, and those were just ones he could see.

He pulled out his wand and slowly descended back down to where he could still talk to Darius and Coraliese without needing to shout. After receiving a nod from Darius as the man passed the stchel to Coraliese, the trio set off. A large barricade surrounded by archers was the main thing from keeping the worgen from attacking the impromptu meeting they had just finished and was carefully waded through by the horse after some of the guards shuffled it around some. Harry covered the opening for them and moved forward, slightly ahead of them, to continue widening their entry point to the beast infested walkway they would follow to the cathedral.

As soon as the horse cleared the barricade, Coraliese began lighting and throwing the sticks of what was more or less dynamite that Darius had handed to her. The resulting explosion drew the attention of a handful or two of worgen each time. Darius kicked the horse faster, keeping their mount just barely ahead of the worgen that were beginning to amass behing them, chasing down the interlopers.

Darius let out a loud, bellowing laugh, "You'll never catch us, you blasted mongrels!" Harry chuckled as he watched the rebel leader and Coraliese draw more and more worgen in behind them.

Harry began raining down curses, charms and jinxes that affected large areas, thinning the worgen numbers that were both following the galloping horse, and the worgen that were wandering about aimlessly. He broke away from covering Darius and Coraliese a few times wen he saw the odd townspersons clothing within the mass of bodies below him. He stunned and portkeyed them away to the trunk quickly before following that up with an area of effect spell to wipe out the worgen under him.

Darius had not stopped shouting at the worgen as he and Coraliese continued to lead the monsters along behind them and Coraliese would give a short laugh every once in a while as well at his words. Their path to the cathedral was an easy one to spot since a long trail of corpses was left in their wake. There were also the telltale signs of blasts and spell impacts scattered throughout the piles and groups of worgen from Coraliese's and Harry's actions. The horse cleared a few more obstacles as Darius lead it through a path that would take them past the most worgen possible. Darius kicked the horse faster once more as a large mass began to swarm around them without the 'assistance' of Coraliese's explosions. Harry's blasting curses were even struggling to keep up with the increased numbers; thankfully they were within fifty yards of the cathedral steps where men were positioned behind cannons and between them holding rifles.

_'Where are all these beasts coming from? Surely this is too great a number to have gone unnoticed! I didn't sense this many when it first started, but where could they all be coming from in so short a time?'_ Harry wondered to himself as he sent down a few more curses, making sure that the pair on the horse would make it to the steps safely.

"Brace yourselves!" Darius yelled as the horse passed the well-armed line of defense at the top of the stairs. "Here they come!" Harry's ears began to ring harshly as the blasts from the cannons and rifles ripped through the softer sounds that had covered the cathedral. Darius leapt off the horse, pulling his sword from its scabbard as he dropped to the ground and began hacking away at the twisted wolves that got closer to the line than the sharpshooters and cannons could protect against. Harry sent up a wall of flame a few feet in front of the men that were holding off the attackers and forced it forward, down the stairs, burning the frontline of the worgen and causing the rest to back off once again. Coraliese made her way forward after dismounting and tying up the horse.

It was a very strange thing to watch. The worgen were all grouped in this one main area, but they didn't continually push forward to attack, they just lingered here and there or a few would rush forward, only to be beaten back. It made no sense to Harry at all, but he wasn't complaining too much at the more relaxed battle he was finding here. He was worried about what it meant though, greatly worried.

"We have the best set up that we could hope for right now to put any kind of dent in their numbers. Harry, if you could continue…whatever it is you're doing from the sky, that would be greatly appreciated. Especially focus on the ones that are a little further away since the cannons don't have the range to reach everywhere. Coraliese, I need you to jump on one of those cannons for me, one of our men was wounded in that rush before Harry blasted them all back. We should have more than enough ammunition to blow these bests to Hell." Darius stated before jumping behind a cannon himself.

Harry nodded to Coraliese before taking to the skies once more. He cursed his luck as he looked over the massive groupings of worgen that were crowded around the cathedral. Somehow, all the ones they had killed on the way over seemed to have been replaced by at least one more, if not two or three more. A rough guess from Harry's mind would be that they took out nearly three hundred worgen on the way over to the cathedral, but the number of worgen before him seemed to be unending.

After dropping more magic on the heads of the worgen than he thought they should be able to take, he paused once more and looked over the swarming number. He shook his head and cast his awareness out and found that most of the city had been completely swept clean of living beings. There were a few worgen that were making their way his direction. To the best of his knowledge, almost the entire force of worgen was surrounding the cathedral. Harry flew back to let the others know, but not before noticing that there actually _was_ a human that was still in the town, but he couldn't understand why he had missed the person before.

"Practically all of the worgen have moved from the rest of the city to the gardens here. I'm guessing it is why we haven't seemed to make any dent in their forces at all, there were always more than what we knew, it's just that we are only now coming to realize how many beasts there were. Also, there is still someone in the city, over in the military district, but that makes no sense to me, we made sure everyone was evacuated already, right? I'm going to fly over there and see if I can help them or at least get them out of the city." Harry said as soon as he was hanging over the heads of Darius and Coraliese.

Coraliese gave him an odd look and Darius's face twisted into a mistrustful and wary expression. "How do you _know_ these things?" Darius questioned, readjusting the sword on his hip slightly.

"I am able to stretch my awareness out from myself and sense people, beings, animals, trees, and various other things. For instance, I haven't been inside the cathedral, or heard anything about your forces here, ut I know for a fact that you have six men stationed inside there, all standing with their weapons aimed at the entrance incase the worgen overwhelm us out here." Harry stated calmly.

Coraliese gave a humored scoff. "Is there anything you _can't_ do, Harry?"

Harry gave a small smile at her words, "I can't keep myself from trying to help those in need." Harry turned to Darius. "I hold you in the highest respect of almost anyone I have met in Gilneas, Lord Crowley, but I was informing you of my actions, not requesting permission. I can apparate there in only a few seconds, spend a short time helping themor getting the person out of the city, and then another quick, simple trip back, and I will be available to help you all once more."

Darius watched Harry for a few moments before nodding. He gave a sigh and spoke calmly, "There was nothing really holding you here with us anyways. We should be able to hold them off until you return, but we are starting to run low on ammo." He shook his head in amazement. "We had enough ammo to carry on with the civil war for another month at least. We have enough to hold them off for your five minutes or however long you think it will take. After that though, we will have to fall back and take up a more condensed position inside the cathedral."

"Show me where your ammunition is, I can conjure enough for you to be able to hold them comfortably for longer than that. Once I get back, I can conjure even more for your men, but I will not be able to do much magic for a bit after that, it will take a lot of energy to create enough for us to wipe them out completely." Harry offered.

Darius crinkled his brow in confusion at Harry's words, but acquiesced with a shrug. "Tobias! Show Harry where our ammunition is stacked. He supposedly can help us out with our shortage." He said in a dubious voice as a man rushed forward.

Tobias nodded at the order and, without question or hesitation, motioned for Harry to follow him inside the doors of the cathedral. Just around the corner of the entrance, a large number of boxes were stacked up in a corner with more boxes sitting empty than filled. Tobias waved toward the pile and jokingly said, "Alrighty then, Harry, work your magic."

Harry burst out laughing at the irony and innocence of the statement from the man. "When I return, Mr. Tobias, I will show you just how much my magic could do for you. For now, however, since time is of the essence, we shall have to settle with such mundane tasks as creating ammunition for you all. Now, what are these made of?" Harry asked, motioning towards the crates of ammo.

"Lead for the cannonballs. Steel for the sifle bullets." Tobias answered simply. He gave a small laugh, "Ain't that what they are usually made with?"

Harry shrugged, he knew that people would begin using a few different materials for bullets in later years, but it wasn't something to get into now. "Fair enough," Harry replied and quickly began drawing magic to him.

Conjuration was more about intent, visualization and knowledge of the item you were conjuring, than words or motions. Knowing the materials, or metal in this case, was half the battle, willing them to take the form the needed to be, and supplying the power needed to accomplish it was the rest of it. Sometimes, the first part was what kept people from making conjurations correct, believable, or useable. Any wizard could conjure a cellphone, but only one that understood the most minute details of how and why it worked would be able to conjure a working cellphone.

The rifle ammo was extremely easy to conjure, definitely nothing as fancy as the bullets that he had seen in his later years to be sure. Even the amount he conjured was not too taxing and should supply them with more than enough rounds to last them a couple hours of smart shooting.

Conjuring the cannonballs, however, was a different beast all together. The large mass of just one, compounded by the massive amount that was needed to hold them over nicely for his side trip, would drive any normal wizard to magical exhaustion in a short amount of time. By conjuring, a wizard was creating the mass of the object from nothing by magic. Not a simple matter. He was able to create nearly seventy cannonballs for the seven cannons outside. That would be about ten shots per cannon and it took a good minute to reload a cannon after a shot was fired, and that was if the men loading it were _very_ good at it. With a shot every two or three minutes from all of the cannons, Harry was sure they would be able to last at least a half hour. Surely that would be more than enough time for him to go and get back. He would craft more after he got back and threw around a few more blasting hexes to help bring the worgen numbers down more.

Harry gave a nod to Tobias, who was barely able to remove his eyes from the freshly conjured ammo. With a smirk on his lips and an exaggerated bow, Harry moved back outside. "All ready for action here." He said to Darius , who quickly called for a group of men to go inside and reload the ammo. Harry apparated to just outside the barracks in the Military District, not far from the human he had felt earlier. Checking oagain, he now sensed a group of worgen, over twenty strong, surrounding the man or woman. All of them were deep within the main building that had previously housed the leaders of the Gilnean army.

Harry sprinted forward and began racing through the halls, letting his direction be guided as he had learned to do. He slowed his pace as he reached a closed door that would open into the room with the human and the group of worgen. Surprisingly, the beasts had not attacked yet, which Harry found odd and disconcerting. Just as he was about to open the door and begin killing the worgen in the room to get the human out of the room, Harry felt a massive buildup of energy. It was like when one goes through a massive altitude change and it causes your ears to pop. As the wave of magic pulled back, Harry sensed an increase in the number of worgen in the room, , now bordering closer to fifty. Harry brushed his fingers across the hinges of the door and quickly channeled a silencing spell onto them. He them forced magic to flow into the door and door jam, placing a notice-me-not charm over it. He disillusioned himself and slipped through the door after cracking it open slightly.

A robed figure stood hunched in the middle of the room, the build of the body leading to the assumption that it was a man. His hands twisted and weaving in a spherical motion as the light of magic grew between his palms. An ovular shaped tear in space slowly grew in front of him and Harry, being even closer now, felt the slow, barely noticeable buildup of energy that was coming from what Harry guessed was a portal. The man was too deeply focused on the magic he was performing to notice the shift in the room, but the worgen quickly turned to the newly arrived scent. Cursing himself for his foolishness, Harry quickly worked to apply charms to mask his scent. One by one, the worgen turned away from the scent, though a few drew closer to try and find what had caused it, Harry was able to maneuver around them though and stay hidden.

Once more, there was a massive release of magical energy, and Harry watched as another tweny five worgen stepped through the oval that Harry could now confirm to be a portal of some kind. The man in the robes turned to one of the worgen and spoke. "Go to the Cathedral, the battle has begun."

Snarls ripped from the throats of the eighty worgen that were situated about the room and moved to leave. Not wanting to give away his presence, Harry quickly dropped the spells on the door. He might be letting more worgen go to fight the men with Darius and Coraliese, but better them and their cannons and rifles, than just him by himself. With a small amount of hesitation as the door randomly reappeared to them, they left the room, only Harry and the wizard of some kind were still in the room.

The man began to cast the spell again, probably to bring more worgen into the city from wherever he was bringing them from. Harry wasn't having it though. He cast a binding spell at the man and quickly moved to a new position. Ropes wrapped around the man and held him in place. His head whipped back and forth, trying to find his attacker, but there was nothing to see. He struggled against the ropes, trying to find enough give to free his hands.

Harry cast a spell on his voice and spoke softly, the spell causing his voice to come from everywhere in the room. "Well now, what do we have here?"


End file.
